Larabee's Lady:   For Better Or Worse
by Michelle Heath
Summary: Catherine and Chris settle into married life and Mary and Vin discover one another in a whole new light.
1. Chapter 1

"**LARABEE'S LADY: FOR BETTER OR WORSE" – CHAPTER ONE**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: For Better or Worse"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Part III of "Larabee's Lady" focuses on Catherine and Chris settling into married life and a new romance developing between Mary and Vin. Oh, and hopefully, a surprise or two!

Date Written: September 28, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Lightning streaks through a dark, gray sky, thunder crashes loudly, and rain falls in sheets onto the roof of a large, new cabin sitting far back in the woods miles from anywhere, but the two people inside the cabin don't even realize it's storming outside. Firelight reflects off naked skin as Catherine Larabee practically rips the shirt from her husband's hard-muscled body. One hand begins working on the closure to his pants as the other flings the offending shirt to the floor. Chris is working the buttons loose on Catherine's shirt as he steadily backs her toward the huge bed; his mouth never leaving hers. Frustrated because he can't get the buttons unfastened quickly enough to suit him, Chris grabs both sides of Catherine's shirt and yanks. Buttons fly everywhere and a tearing sound fills the air as her shirt is literally torn from her body. And as the shirt was the only thing she was wearing when this started, she is now completely nude. In too much of a hurry to wait for her to the job, Chris rips his mouth from hers and takes a step back to rid himself of his pants. When he glances up from his task, he is struck dumb. Catherine Larabee in all her naked glory, long, silky, honey-blonde hair cascading down her back and around her shoulders, her full, red lips swollen from his kiss, and her emerald green eyes ablaze with desire is something to see. Kicking his pants away, Chris snatches her back into his arms and begins a fresh assault on her sensuous mouth. Feeling the silky steel of his erection pressing against her stomach fuels Catherine's desire even more, and she rakes her nails against the solid muscles of his back. Tearing his mouth from hers, he trails hot, wet kisses down the slender column of her neck as he pushes her down on the bed and follows her body with his. Her back arches when his mouth latches onto a nipple and his teeth nip her tender, aroused flesh. Reaching down between their sweat-slickened bodies, Catherine wraps her cool fingers around his rock-hard, hot manhood, and takes great delight his sudden, sharp intake of breath when she touches him. Bending one knee, Catherine tries to urge Chris to give her what she wants, but he is having none of it. Before she realizes what he's doing, he has grasped both her wrists, and is holding her hands down beside her head. He trails his mouth down her torso to her stomach and then begins nipping at her thighs. She is the one who gasps sharply when he reaches her essence and proceeds to worship her with his mouth. Her breath is coming is short, gasps and she arches her body up in a silent pleading for him to stop his sweet torture. When he realizes that she is very close to going over the edge, he swiftly moves back up her body and fuses his mouth with hers as he plunges inside her with one stroke. His blood is on fire as he feels her muscles closing around him eagerly, and he begins to move within her. Quickly catching his rhythm, Catherine meets his every thrust and they soon shatter together. Holding her close as their heat beats slow to a more normal pace, Chris closes his eyes and thanks God for Catherine; his woman, his wife. Easing himself off of her, he pulls her into the curve of his arm and gently strokes her hair when she has turned into his body and rested her head on his shoulder.)

Catherine: "I don't want to go home tomorrow, Chris."

Chris: (smiling) "I know. But we have to, Catherine. The good news is that we'll be going home to the same house, the same bedroom, the same bed."

Catherine: "That's the _only_ reason I'm going to even consider going back. . . . This was the most wonderful honeymoon I could have ever imagined. I still can't believe that you built this cabin and I didn't know anything about it."

Chris: "I didn't build it, the same contractor that built the house did. I just told him what I wanted."

Catherine: "Well, regardless, it was your idea and it was the best wedding present you could have given to me. I just hope you like yours"

Chris: "I'm holding my wedding present."

Catherine: (slipping out of the bed and pulling some documents from her luggage) "Well, humor me, anyway."

(She hands him the documents in her hand, slips on a sheer, white lacy robe, and sits on the end of the bed as he sits up and unfolds the papers. When he's through reading them, he looks up at her in stunned amazement.)

Chris: "You made me a joint owner of the ranch?"

Catherine: "I did. I want our children to grow up knowing that loving someone so much that you would die for them means sharing everything with that person whether it's good, bad, or anything in between. It's our ranch now, Chris."

Chris: "Catherine . . . I don't know what to say."

Catherine: "Say you love me."

Chris: "I love you, and . . . thank you."

Catherine: "You're welcome. Wanna show me how much you love me?"

(And tossing the documents on the bedside table, he proceeds to do just that. Chris is just starting to drift off to sleep later when he suddenly bolts upright in the bed startling Catherine.)

Chris: "Catherine! You said 'our children'. Are you . . .?"

Catherine: (laughing in spite of herself) "No. At least, not yet. But I do want to have your children, Chris. Wanna work on that again?"

Chris: "You are killing me, woman!"

(Mary looks up from the counter where she is laying out the next edition of the Clarion when Vin walks into the office. It's been a little over a week since Mary caught Catherine's bouquet at the wedding, and she and Vin shared _the look_. Feeling a little unsure of herself, Mary straightens up and smiles at Vin.)

Mary: "Good morning, Vin."

Vin: "Mary. I, uh, came by to see if you needed any help with the 'Welcome Home' party for Catherine and Chris."

Mary: "That's . . .That's very sweet of you, Vin, and yes, I would appreciate your help."

Vin: "Just tell me what you need me to do."

(And for the next few minutes, Mary does just that. By the time they have finished talking, Mary has invited Vin to dinner that evening. With a promise to come by at six, Vin tips his hat to Mary and gives her a smile that warms her heart as he leaves. For the first time in a long, long while, Mary feels really happy. . .)


	2. Chapter 2

"**LARABEE'S LADY: FOR BETTER OR WORSE" – CHAPTER TWO**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: For Better or Worse"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Part III of "Larabee's Lady" focuses on Catherine and Chris settling into married life and a new romance developing between Mary and Vin. Oh, and hopefully, a surprise or two!

Date Written: September 28, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(When Vin arrives at Mary's for supper that evening, he takes one look at her and mentally kicks himself for not having tried to get to know her better much sooner. Her silky blonde hair is pulled back on either side with tortoiseshell combs, she is wearing a very feminine light blue gown that compliments her eyes, and she has a smile on her face that seems to make her glow.)

Mary: "Good evening, Vin, please come in."

Vin: "Thank you, Mary. Appreciate the invite."

Mary: "You're welcome. I appreciate you agreeing to help me with the party/"

(After they get through eating, they decide to take a stroll and get some fresh air. The street is mostly deserted with only one or two people out and they are on the other end of the street. Vin offers Mary his arm and, when she places her hand in the crook of his arm, she feels more content than she has in quite some time,.)

Vin:: "It's nice. What you're doin' for Catherine and Chris."

Mary: "Well, I think they deserve something, . . nice after everything they've gone through."

Vin: "You've had you share of trouble, but you're a real carin' person. Always lookin' out for your friends., Says a lot about you, Mary."

Mary: "I try to take care of people I care about, Vin. I'm truly glad that Catherine and Chris found each other. Catherine is happier than I've ever seen her."

Vin: "Yeah, Chris is, too. How 'bout you, Mary?'

Mary: "What about me?"

(He stops their forward motion and turns to face her.)

Vin: "Are you happy, Mary? I mean really happy?"

Mary: "As happy as I can be, Vin."

Vin: "Well, I'd like to try and make you a little happier than that."

(And so saying, he pulls her into his strong arms and lowers his head to hers. Their first kiss is somewhat tentative because Vin doesn't want to frighten Mary. The moment their lips meet, however, they both realize that this is something they've wanted for a long, long time, and the kiss deepens until they are both breathless.


	3. Chapter 3

"**LARABEE'S LADY: FOR BETTER OR WORSE" – CHAPTER THREE**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: For Better or Worse"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Part III of "Larabee's Lady" focuses on Catherine and Chris settling into married life and a new romance developing between Mary and Vin. Oh, and hopefully, a surprise or two!

Date Written: September 30, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(The next morning, Catherine and Chris leave the cabin where they've spent the last week, and Catherine looks like she's about to cry. Chris watches his wife as she sits atop Rebel and gazes fondly at the cabin and grins as he mounts Pony.)

Chris: "It's not like we'll never be coming back here, Catherine. That's why I had it built; so we'd have a place for just the two of us when we wanted to be alone."

Catherine: (casting him a sideways smirk) "More like you got tired of Vin showing up every time you so much as looked like you wanted to kiss me."

Chris: "There is that. Man can move quieter than a damned cat when he wants to."

Catherine: "Mary caught my bouquet."

Chris: "What the Hell does that mean?"

Catherine: (smiling) "Never mind. Promise me we'll come back here soon?"

Chris: "Very soon."

(When they arrive at the ranch, Mrs. Tyson greets them both enthusiastically and not only gives Catherine a hug and kiss on the cheek but hugs and kisses Chris, as well. Catherine just smiles at the look on his face as Mrs. Tyson leads them inside the house.)

Mrs. Tyson: "You both look wonderful! I hope you had a marvelous time on your honeymoon, but I'm so glad you're back home; both of you. Now, Mr. Tanner brought your things out here from town, Mr. Larabee, and I've unpacked everything for you in the master bedroom. Lunch will be ready in an hour or so, and Mrs. Travis and Mr. Tanner asked me to let you know they'd be stopping by later this evening. I took the liberty of inviting them both to dinner.

(Catherine has been struggling to keep from laughing as Mrs. Tyson has been speaking. Although the woman is older than Catherine's mother, she is a human whirlwind most of the time, and with every word she has spoken, the expression on Chris' face has gotten more comical. By the time Mrs. Tyson has finished her running commentary, almost without taking a breath, they have reached the master bedroom. Mrs. Tyson stops at the door to allow Catherine and Chris to precede her into the room.)

Mrs. Tyson: "I think that's about it for now unless you need anything else, Catherine?"

Catherine: "No, Mrs. Tyson, I think that about covers it."

Mrs. Tyson: "Well, then, I'll let you two get settled in." (and she starts to close the door,)

Chris: "Um, Mrs. Tyson?"

Mrs. Tyson: "Yes, Mr. Larabee?"

Chris: "I think you'd better call me Chris."

Mrs. Tyson: (beaming from ear to ear) "All right, then. Chris."

(When the woman pulls the door closed behind her, Chris turns around and takes a good look around. It is a huge, corner room two, wide floor-to-ceiling windows in the two exterior walls. The wallpaper is a combination of sea-green, a very pale peach, and pearl swirled together, the furniture, including two large comfortable-looking chairs sitting in front of the massive fireplace, is made of polished cherry wood, and the floor is covered with a huge, plush rug of pale gold. It's quite impressive, but the one thing in the room that most impresses Chris, and puts a very sexy smile on his face is the oversized canopy bed of cherry that sits opposite the fireplace. Tossing his saddlebags and hat on one of the chairs in the sitting area, Chris walks to the center of the room where his wife is watching him take in the room with a small smile on her beautiful face.)

Catherine: "So, does our bedroom meet with your approval, Mr. Larabee?"

Chris: "Absolutely, Mrs. Larabee." (He grins at that). I like the sound of that."

Catherine: "So do I. Now, we do have about an hour before lunch. . Anything in particular you'd like to do to pass the time?"

(Sweeping her up in his arms he heads toward the bed.)

Chris: "I'm thinkin' we should try out the bed."

Catherine: "Mrs. Tyson is going to be scandalized."

Chris: "Mrs. Tyson will get over it."

(Late in the afternoon, Vin and Mary drive out to the ranch. They learn

more about each other and are beginning to be more relaxed around each other. By the time they have reached the ranch, they are talking like two old friends. Catherine has changed into a pale peach gown with white lace trim and Mary is wearing a gown of mint green. The two women present a beautiful picture of femininity as they walk up the steps and go into the house together leaving Chris and Vin standing at the bottom of the steps admiring them. Chris notices the look on Vin's face as he watches Mary.)

Chris: "Somethin' you want to tell me?"

Vin: "Nope."

Chris: "You sure?"

Vin: "Yep."

(Chris grins at his friend and lets it go knowing that Vin will share information only when he's good and ready. The two friends go inside to join the ladies. Because there are only the four of them for dinner, Catherine had Mrs. Tyson serve dinner in the sitting room instead of the formal dining room, and they are all soon enjoying another of Mrs. Tyson's extremely delicious dinners.)

Mary: "I'm dying to know where Chris took you for your honeymoon, Catherine. He was so secretive about it, but now that you're back. . ."

Catherine: "Um, well, actually it's still a secret."

Mary: "A secret? But you've already been on you honeymoon. Why can't you tell us where you went?"

Catherine: "Because, um,. . . "

(Catherine casts a pleading glance at her husband who is trying to smother a grin at her predicament. When Catherine's expression turns from one of pleading to one promising retribution, however, Chris quickly wipes the grin off his face and comes to his wife's rescue.)

Chris: "We went to Catherine's Cove."

(Three different expressions gaze back at him with this pronouncement. Mary's is puzzled, Vin's is thoughtful, and Catherine's is adoring.)

Mary: "Catherine's Cove? I don't think I've ever heard. . There isn't a town called Catherine's Cove."

Catherine: "It isn't a town, Mary. It's my wedding present. Chris built a cabin so we'd have a place to go when we wanted to be alone."

Mary: "But Chris already has a cabin not far from here."

Catherine: "But no one knows where the new one is."

Mary: "Ah . . .Smart man."

Catherine: "So what went on around here while we were gone?"

Vin: "Nothin' much. Couple of fights over at the Saloon, had to convince Mrs. Silas not to shoot Mr. Silas after she caught him at the widow Baker's, that's about it."

Chris: "You sure?"

Vin: "That's it."

(Catherine does not miss the underlying currents in the exchange between Chris and Vin, and glances over at Mary who is looking warmly at Vin. Sitting back in her chair, Catherine looks from Vin to Mary and it hits her: Mary and Vin are attracted to each other. Catherine couldn't be happier for them, and there's an added sparkle in her eyes for the remainder of the evening. Mary and Vin bid Catherine and Chris goodnight and head back to town an hour or so after supper. . . On the way back to town, Vin notices that Mary's expression is somewhat wistful.)

Mary: "It's obvious to anyone who looks at them that they're head over heels in love with each other."

Vin: "Yeah. You know, Mary, I don't know much about how to go about courtin' a lady, 'specially one like you, but I'd like to try. That is, if you're of a mind to be courted."

(Mary slips her hand in the crook of his arm and offers him a sweet smile.)

Mary: "I think you're doing fine so far, Vin, and yes, I'm of a mind to be courted."

Vin: (smiling back at her) "Well, then, I guess the only thing I need to worry about is Billy. "

Mary: "Billy thinks you're wonderful, but if you really want to get to know him, spend time with him. I'm certain he'll be thrilled. He'll be back from his grandparents in a few days. He loves to go fishing."

Vin: "Then fishin' it is. . . I was thinkin' maybe we could go on a picnic tomorrow."

Mary: "A picnic sounds like a fine idea."

(They have arrived at Mary's and Vin puts his hands around Mary's small waist and lifts her down from the seat of the wagon. When she is standing on the sidewalk in front of him, he leaves his hands right where they are and bends his head to hers. This time, Vin's kiss is anything but tentative. Mary slides her arms around his neck and presses her body more closely to his. He angles his head to deepen the kiss and his hands move to her back to pull her closer to him. Mary's mouth is soft and she tastes like warm honey, her body is shapely Vin loves the way she fits so perfectly in his arms. Knowing that he'll do something he shouldn't if he doesn't stop kissing her, he lifts his head and looks down into her beautiful eyes. The want he sees there makes it very difficult for him to pull away, but he steps back and puts his hands back on Mary's waist. He could swear he sees disappointment in her eyes as she looks up at him.)

Vin: "G'night, Mary."

Mary: "Goodnight, Vin. I'm looking forward to tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

"**LARABEE'S LADY: FOR BETTER OR WORSE" – CHAPTER FOUR**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: For Better or Worse"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Part III of "Larabee's Lady" focuses on Catherine and Chris settling into married life and a new romance developing between Mary and Vin. Oh, and hopefully, a surprise or two!

Date Written: October 2, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Early the next morning, Catherine and Chris ride into town: Chris to get back to doing his part to keep order in Four Corners, and Catherine to visit with Mrs. Wilkes and Mary. After visiting Mrs. Wilkes and reassuring that sweet lady that all is well, Catherine breezes through the front door of the Clarion offices.)

Catherine: "All right, you have to tell me everything."

Mary: "Tell you everything about what?"

Catherine: "Mary."

Mary: "Catherine."

Catherine: "You and Vin. How long has this been, have you two, . . I cannot believe you didn't say anything to me!"

Mary: "There's nothing to say. . . at least, not yet."

Catherine: "Mary Travis, are you actually going to stand there and tell me that you haven't even kissed the man?"

Mary: "Well, no, I'm not going to tell you that, but that _is_ all I've done . . .So far."

Catherine: "I knew it!. . . Are you okay with this, Mary?"

Mary: "I am. You know, when Stephen died, I thought my life had ended, too. But now, . . . Vin makes me feel . .I don't know . .alive again."

Catherine: "He's a good man, Mary."

Mary: "I know he is. Billy certainly likes him."

Catherine: "That's half the battle. . . Let's go over to the hotel and have lunch. I'm starving and I want to hear more about this."

(The two young women walk out of the Clarion offices and start toward the hotel. The objects of their affections, namely Chris and Vin, and sitting in front of the Sheriff's Office and the two women walk over to speak with them. As they are talking, the noon stage arrives and discharges its passengers. When the third passenger gets out of the coach, both Catherine and Mary immediately get somewhat distressed looks on their faces.)

Mary: "Please tell me that's not who I think it is."

Catherine: "Can't. It's him, Mary."

Chris and Vin: "Who?"

Catherine and Mary: "Miles Kettering."

Chris: "Who is Miles Kettering?"

Catherine: "Trouble."

Mary: "That's for sure. Well, do we go over there and get this over with or do we run and hide."

Catherine: "We DO NOT run and hide."

Mary: "All right, then. Let's get this over with."

Vin: "Whoa. Who is Miles Kettering?"

Mary: "A pompous, slimy. . "

Catherine: "Arrogant, judgmental. . ."

Mary: "Waste of flesh and blood."

(Chris and Vin look at the ladies and then at each in total disbelief. Never have they heard either Catherine or Mary speak of anyone with such negativity. Catherine and Mary have already started walking toward the stage, and Chris and Vin quickly follow them, catching up to them just as they reach the object of their scorn. Miles Kettering has spied both Catherine and Mary and turns to greet them with a toothy smile on his face.)

Miles: Catherine, Mary, my but aren't you two ladies a sight for sore eyes!"

Mary: "Miles. What are you doing out here?"

Miles: "I'm on my way to San Francisco on business and I just had to stop and see the two of you. I see you're still clinging to those strange ways of yours, Catherine."

(He is referring to Catherine's usual attire of doeskin colored pants, a white shirt, boots, and gun belt. In the past, his snide remark would have angered Catherine, but now it merely irritates her. However, she smiles sweetly at him when she replies.)

Catherine: "Yes, Miles, I'm still doing exactly what I want."

Miles: "I would think you'd have learned your proper place now that you're married, Catherine. I'm sure your husband won't stand for much more rebellion from you."

(Chris steps up beside Catherine and, sliding an arm around her waist, he offers a friendly grin to Miles as he answers the man before Catherine can open her mouth.)

Chris: As a matter of fact, I fell in love with Catherine _because_ of the person she is; kind, caring, strong, intelligent. Guess we look at things differently."

(Miles has a sour look on his face, and Catherine smiles lovingly up at her husband before looking back to Miles,)

Catherine: "Miles, this is my husband, Chris Larabee. Chris, this is Miles Kettering, an . . acquaintance from back home."

Miles: "I've heard a lot about you Mr. Larabee. Your in-laws speak very highly of you. I look forward to getting to know you. . Mary, I'm still stunned that you continue to live all the way out here in this God-forsaken place instead of coming back home where you belong."

Mary: "I'm exactly where I belong, Miles. I'm very happy here."

Miles: "But surely you must get lonely now that Stephen's gone?"

Mary: "Stephen's been gone well over a year, Miles, and I've decided to move on with my life. But, thank you for your . . concern. Let me introduce you to Vin Tanner. Mr. Tanner is one of the gentlemen who take care of us here in Four Corners."

(Miles looks over at Vin and immediately dismisses him as someone not worthy of Miles' attention. Little does he know that Vin has already formed an opinion of him and it is not at all favorable. The fact that Mary has left her hand on Vin's arm does not go unnoticed by anyone. Miles' disdain for Vin is evident in both his tone and his expression.)

Miles: "Mr. Tanner."

Vin: "Mr. Kettering. You gonna be in town long?"

Miles: "As I said, I'm on my way to San Francisco, but I did so want to visit with my old friends for a few days. "

Chris: "Don't let us hold you up any longer. The hotel's just across the street."

(Catherine, Chris, Mary, and Vin walk back toward the Sheriff's Office leaving Miles somewhat incensed. He recovers quickly, however, gathers his baggage, and walks toward the hotel.)


	5. Chapter 5

"**LARABEE'S LADY: FOR BETTER OR WORSE" – CHAPTER FIVE**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: For Better or Worse"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Part III of "Larabee's Lady" focuses on Catherine and Chris settling into married life and a new romance developing between Mary and Vin. Oh, and hopefully, a surprise or two!

Date Written: October 6, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Instead of going back to the Sheriff's Office, Catherine, Chris, Mary, and Vin walk over to the Saloon where they find the rest of the Seven. Once the two couples join the other three at their table, Chris and Vin want answers.)

Chris: "Just who is Miles Kettering, and why do the two of you dislike him so much?"

Mary: "My father and Catherine's father were business partners years ago; they owned a very successful import/export business in Richmond. They wanted to expand their business and open an office in New York, and they wanted someone from the area to run the office for them. A business associate suggested they contact his wife's cousin, a man by the name of Jason Kettering, Miles' father. The Ketterings were fairly wealthy having made their money in real estate but Jason was bored with that business and wanted to move on to something else. Jason became a partner with our fathers and ran the New York office. It wasn't long before Stewart, Sloane, and Kettering was the most successful business of its kind in the state."

Catherine: "Miles is the youngest of five sons, and he came along sixteen years after his four older brothers. Miles' mother, Miranda, was thrilled to have what she called her 'miracle baby' because he became extremely ill when he was two months old and almost died, and she kept Miles very close. Too close. She wouldn't allow Miles to participate in any activities that required physical exertion of any kind for fear that he would become ill again. She wouldn't even allow him to play with other boys his age. Consequently, Miles led a rather . .sheltered life."

Mary: "But 'boys will be boys' and Miles' brothers introduced him to a few things I'm sure his mother did not appreciate."

Josiah: "Gambling, drinking, and women."

Mary: "Yes. By the time he was sixteen, Miles had a reputation for being the . . 'wildest' member of polite society. He had absolutely no interest in the family business and frequently took trips to Atlanta, Savannah, Charleston, even Europe."

Catherine: "Apparently, however, he made the mistake of trying to seduce the daughter of a prominent member of the House of Lords on one of his trips to London. The young lady's father caught then in a rather compromising situation and demanded that Miles marry her. With the help of a couple of his acquaintances, Miles managed to set sail for America before her father caught him. To my knowledge, he hasn't been back to England since."

Mary: "Once he got back home, he kept his nose clean for a few months, and his mother actually thought he was going to 'walk the straight and narrow'. But, it didn't take him long to go back to gambling heavily, drinking excessively, and, I am sorry but there's just no other way to put it, 'whoring'. Only this time, the young ladies he was targeting were the daughters of his parents' friends and business associates."

Ezra: "Including, I surmise, you and Catherine."

Catherine: "Well, Miles tried to ingratiate himself with both of us, but he forgot that we had known him for years and were on to his less than acceptable ways. Neither Mary nor I would have anything to do with him and made sure our friends steered clear of him, as well."

Vin: "Reckon that didn't sit too well with him."

Mary: (sighing heavily) "No. But Jason decided it was time for Miles to do something useful with his life and made him remain in New York to begin learning about the business. I married Stephen and came out here, and Catherine simply ignored him the few times he came back to Richmond to visit. Neither of us had seen or had anything to do with Miles Kettering until he showed up here this morning."

(Chris has been oddly silent so far during the discussion; a pensive look on his face. Now, he throws out a question that sums up the thoughts that are running through most everyone's mind.)

Chris: "Why would Miles Kettering go to all the trouble to go out of his way to come here to see you two knowing you don't want to have anything to do with him?"

Vin: "Reckon we need to find out. Let's go pay Mr. Kettering a visit."


	6. Chapter 6

"**LARABEE'S LADY: FOR BETTER OR WORSE" – CHAPTER SIX **

Title: "Larabee's Lady: For Better or Worse"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Part III of "Larabee's Lady" focuses on Catherine and Chris settling into married life and a new romance developing between Mary and Vin. Oh, and hopefully, a surprise or two!

Date Written: October 6, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Trusting that Chris and Vin will deal appropriately with Miles Kettering, Catherine and Mary leave the Saloon; Catherine to return to the ranch and Mary to go back to the Clarion offices to finish putting together the next edition of the paper. Chris and Vin, feeling none too neighborly, walk over to the hotel to have a little talk with Miles Kettering. They find him in the hotel's dining room enjoying a rather large and lavish lunch, complete with a bottle of the hotel's finest wine. Just the sight of the smarmy, foppish man makes both Chris' and Vin's skin crawl. The thought that Kettering has any interest in either Catherine or Mary sets their teeth on edge, and they are determined to make sure Kettering understands that, in just the few hours he's been in town, he's already worn out his welcome. Miles glances up at the two men as they approach his table and regards them with a sneer on his face.)

Miles: "Well, Mr. Larabee, Mr. Tanner. . . What can I do for you?"

Chris: "You can clear something up for us, Mr. Kettering. Just why did you come to Four Corners?"

Miles: "Why, to visit with two old friends, of course. I've known Catherine and Mary most all my life. It would be inexcusably rude of me to come so close and not stop off to visit with them."

Vin: "We just had a talk with Catherine and Mary, and they gave us the impression that they haven't seen or talked to you in years, and that the three of you were never really friends."

Miles: "Just what are you implying?"

Vin: "Ain't inplyin' nothin'. Just trying to figure out what you're doin' here."

Miles: "As I've already said, I'm on my way to San Francisco on business. Just what business is it of yours anyway, Mr. Tanner?"

Vin: "I help keep the peace in this town. Everything that goes on around here is my business."

Miles: "Including Mary Travis?"

Vin: (smiling) "Especially Mary Travis."

Chris: "Think the best thing for everyone would be for you to be on the stage first thing in the morning. Wouldn't want you to miss your business appointment in San Francisco."

(Without waiting for a response, Chris and Vin tip their hats to Kettering and leave the dining room. After they've gone, Kettering slowly finishes his lunch. As he's leaving the dining room, he nods, ever so slightly, to a man who is sitting in the hotel lobby reading a newspaper. Once Kettering has passed him and gone upstairs, the man walks out of the hotel, mounts his horse, and leaves town. In his room, Miles Kettering stands at the window and smile maliciously as he watches Chris and Vin talking as they walk down the street toward the Livery. Although his visit to Four Corners has been extremely brief, it has been very productive, and Kettering is biding his time until he has Catherine Larabee and Mary Travis on their knees and at his mercy. The fact that Chris Larabee and Vin Tanner will also be destroyed is icing on the cake.)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry that chapters in this story are being posted so slowly. Hope to improve on that soon. Michelle


	7. Chapter 7

"**LARABEE'S LADY: FOR BETTER OR WORSE" – CHAPTER SEVEN**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: For Better or Worse"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Part III of "Larabee's Lady" focuses on Catherine and Chris settling into married life and a new romance developing between Mary and Vin. Oh, and hopefully, a surprise or two!

Date Written: October 7, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Late in the afternoon, the Seven are gathered in the Saloon. Ezra, Buck, J.D. and Nathan are engaged in a game of cards, Josiah is watching the game, and Chris and Vin are seemingly lost in thought.)

Josiah: "Mr. Kettering leaving us in the morning?"

Chris: "If he's a smart man, he is."

Vin: "He's smart. Too smart. Man's up to somethin'."

J.D.: "Yeah, why would he come all the way out here to see Catherine and Mary if they don't even like him?"

Ezra: "That seems to be the question of the moment, Mr. Dunne. Even if Mr. Kettering is on his way to San Francisco, the journey here will cost him at least three days aside from the actual time he spends in our fair town."

Nathan: "Must be somethin' mighty important."

Buck: "Well, I think Catherine and Mary are right. The man's nothing more than a slimy, poor excuse for a human being. Good riddance, I say."

Josiah: "If he truly does leave us tomorrow."

Chris: "He'd better."

Ezra: "And if he doesn't?"

Vin: "Then he'll be enjoyin' the hospitality of the jail."

Ezra: "Pardon me for playing the Devil's advocate, Mr. Tanner, but on just what charge are you going to arrest and incarcerate him?"

Vin: "Bein' a general damn nuisance."

Chris: "Don't worry, Ezra. If Miles Kettering wants to be difficult, I'm sure he'll give us ample opportunities to arrest him. Strikes me as the kind of man who usually gets what he wants and when he doesn't . . ."

Vin: "He acts like a spoiled brat."

Ezra: "Well, then, I look forward to what could prove to be a most interesting next few days. Another hand, gentlemen?"

(As late afternoon turns into early evening, Chris bids his friends goodbye and heads to the ranch and Catherine. Vin excuses himself and walks over to the Clarion offices to see Mary. . .

He finds her cleaning the presses and smiles as he watches her stretch up and over part of the machinery to wipe ink from one of the plates. Propping in the doorframe and crossing his arms over his chest, Vin allows himself to enjoy the angelic sight before him. When Mary straightens up and turns around, she is momentarily startled to see Vin leaning so indolently in the doorway, but smiles at the sight of his extremely handsome face. Taking a few moments to run her approving gaze from his head all the way down his muscular body to his boots and back up, Mary releases a small sigh of appreciation. The man definitely possesses a body that can only be described as amazing. Vin doesn't miss Mary's gaze raking over his body, and he feels the first stirrings of arousal as her eyes take their time in looking him over. Straightening up, he walks slowly around the counter and toward her. Her pink lips part on a small gasp as she sees the want in his eyes. Wordlessly, Vin pulls Mary into his arms and lowers his mouth to hers. Completely forgetting the fact that they are standing in front of the glass windows that run all along the front of the Clarion office and it is not quite dark so anyone passing by can see exactly what is going on inside the building, Mary slides her arms around Vin's neck and lifts her face to eagerly accept his kiss. Needing no further invitation, Vin slips his tongue into her mouth and plunders the honeyed warmth he finds there. One of his hands slides low on her back and presses her close to the physical proof of his desire for her as the other cradles her head. The kiss is not soft and sweet, but hot and desperate, and Vin is having a hard time controlling his desire. When he finally comes to his senses and lifts his head, both he and Mary are breathing hard and flushed. Gently, and regretfully, he eases her body away from his and puts some distance between them before he does something he'll regret later.)

Mary: "Thank you."

Vin: "For what?"

Mary: "For ending that kiss before I completely ruined myself and you."

Vin: (smiling gently) "I don't really think you could 'ruin' me, Mary, and anyone who wants to try to say one bad thing about you will have to answer to me."

Mary: "You're a good man, Vin Tanner."

Vin: "I'm not. You're a good woman, though. A better woman than I deserve."

Mary: (gently putting the fingers of one hand over his mouth to stop him) "No! You _are_ a good, man, Vin. What you and the others are doing here is . . . Well, it's part of the reason I . . ."

Vin: "Part of the reason you what, Mary?"

(He has watched as her eyes darken and he sees the truth and conviction in her words.)

Mary: "I . . . Damn it. . .I think I'm falling in love with you, Vin."

(The fear and uncertainty he sees in her eyes is adorable, but he wants to remove the doubt from her mind and heart. Pulling her closer, he lowers his head and again takes her mouth in a kiss that is, this time, soft and gentle. When he lifts his head and looks into her beautiful eyes, he knows a sense of belonging.)

Vin: "I love you, Mary, so I hope you're falling in love with me. I know I don't have much to offer a woman like you, but I hope you'll give me a chance."

Mary: "You have so much more to offer me than you'll ever know! You're good and kind, considerate and you have a true sense of justice. Billy adores you and he usually doesn't take to people very easily. You make me feel alive again. God, Vin, you make me feel things I've never felt before. I'll give you more than a chance, Vin. I already have. I've given you my heart.'

Vin: "I'll take care of it, Mary; I'll take care of you. I'll protect you and Billy with my life, and I'll love you forever."

Mary: "I know you will, and I'll love you forever, too."

(This time, Vin's kiss is sweet and full of promise for the future. Mary presses as close to him as she can get and yet, it isn't nearly enough. Pulling back, she looks up at him with longing in her eyes. The invitation Vin sees there is almost too hard to resist, but still he hesitates.)

Vin: "Mary?"

Mary: "I love you, Vin, and I want you. Billy's spending the night at a friend's house. We're all alone. I'd like for you to stay, but if you don't. . ."

(Her words are abruptly halted as Vin sweeps her up into his arms and moves quickly up the stairs to her bedroom; his mouth plundering hers with each step. . . .

Catherine is standing at one of the corrals watching the new colts frolic when Chris rides up. The sight of his wife, one booted foot resting on a rail in the corral fence, arms crossed on top of the gate, eyes sparkling and her melodic laughter floating back to him fills Chris with a happiness and contentment he's never known. Saying a silent prayer of gratitude, Chris dismounts, walks up behind Catherine, and pulls her back into his arms. Looking slightly up and back, Catherine rewards him with a sweet smile.)

Catherine: "Hey."

Chris: "Hey. They look good, Catherine. Really good. Musculature's strong, coats are shiny. You're first effort is a success, Sweetheart."

Catherine: "So far. Let's see what happens when I start breaking and training them."

Chris: "They'll be perfect. . . Just like you."

Catherine: "Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Larabee. Hungry?"

Chris: (nuzzling her neck): "Always."

Catherine: (turning in his arms and laughing up at him) "I meant for supper."

Chris: "Supper sounds good, too. What are we having?"

Catherine: "Fried chicken, corn-on-the-cob, creamed potatoes and gravy, and Mrs. Tyson's apple cobbler."

Chris: "Sounds like Mrs. Tyson's been cooking all afternoon."

Catherine: "Most of it. . . How'd it go with Miles?"

Chris: "Vin and I explained it would be in his best interest to be on the morning stage tomorrow. I'm fairly certain he got the message."

Catherine: "He had a reason for coming here, Chris, a specific reason. Wish I knew what it was. Miles has _never _done anything without a damned good reason. What could possibly be in Four Corners that he wants."

Chris: "Besides you and Mary?"

Catherine: "Mary and I are taken."


	8. Chapter 8

"**LARABEE'S LADY: FOR BETTER OR WORSE" – CHAPTER EIGHT**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: For Better or Worse"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Part III of "Larabee's Lady" focuses on Catherine and Chris settling into married life and a new romance developing between Mary and Vin. Oh, and hopefully, a surprise or two!

Date Written: October 7, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Reaching Mary's bedroom, Vin gently lays her on the bed and sits beside her, leaning on one elbow as he pulls his mouth from hers and searches her eyes for any sign of hesitation. Gently cupping one side of her face with his hand, he softly strokes her cheek with his thumb.)

Vin: "I need to know if this is really what you want, Mary. God knows I want you so much I can't think straight, so I need you to tell me if you want me to stop. This has all happened so fast. I don't want you to feel like you have to . . ."

Mary: (interrupting his sweet attempt to give her an out) "This hasn't really happened all that fast, Vin. We've known each other ever since you came to Four Corners, and, I think what we're feeling has always been there. We just never did anything about it until now. I don't know. . . Maybe watching Catherine and Chris fall in love made me realize how I really felt about you. Maybe it was just time for us to be together. . . It doesn't really matter why. I just know that I _do_ love you, and I want to be with you. . . Of course, if you're having second thoughts, I . . ."

(This time, it is Vin who interrupts Mary by closing the distance between them and claiming her mouth with his own. When he finally lifts his head, her eyes are clouded with passion. The want, the _need_ he sees there causes his gut to clench, and he realizes he cannot deny Mary anything. More surprisingly, he realizes he doesn't want to. Her small hands have slipped beneath his shirt and are running over the strong, corded muscles of his back. The sensation of her nails raking over his skin, the small whimpers coming from her throat, her lush, full lips, wet and swollen from his kisses, and the raw need in her beautiful eyes are too much for Vin, and he tosses caution to the wind. His mouth takes hers again as his fingers fervently work to loosen the buttons at the back of her dress. As the dress loosens, he drags it down over her shoulders and his mouth trails hot, wet kisses down her jaw, throat, and shoulders. Mary is nearly beside herself from wanting his bare skin next to hers and she pulls his shirt from him and revels in the deliciously wicked sensations he's creating with his lips and tongue. Feeling like she is drowning in a sea of pleasure, Mary frantically pushes him up and away from her and nearly tears her clothes from her body. Standing, she pushes the dress to the floor and takes her undergarments with it until she is standing, trembling with need and nearly breathless, in front of him wearing only a thin chemise the reaches to mid-thigh. Vin has also been shedding clothes as fast as humanly possible, and, dropping his pants, looks up just as Mary steps out of her dress and kicks it away. Standing before him is a goddess. A golden-haired goddess, and she takes his breath away. Almost reverently, Vin reaches out his hand and ever so carefully touches a lock of Mary's hair that lies over her shoulder. As for Mary, she is breathless at the sight of the gloriously naked man standing in front of her. Vin is even more amazing than she had imagined, and her knees become weak at the thought that all that hard, muscled masculinity is hers for the taking. As Mary starts to take a step toward Vin, he reaches out and snatches her body to his, fusing his mouth to hers and pulling her down to the bed with him. Mary's head thrashes on the pillow as his mouth travels from hers down to her breasts where he feasts like a starving man at a banquet, his hands roam over her body kneading and caressing, and he settles himself between her soft, supple thighs. Vin cannot get enough of her and he feels as if he will die if he isn't inside of her soon. Liquid fire flows through Mary's veins as Vin continues his painstaking assault on her body, her mind, and her heart. Sinking her nails into the rip-cord tight muscles of Vin's shoulders and back, Mary begs him to take her between gasping sobs that are born of pure physical pleasure. Not sure that he can take much more of the sweet torture himself, he obliges her and slips inside the hot, wet warmth that is Mary. Her eyes widen at the intrusion of the heated silk steel that is Vin, and she feels as if she is dying a slow, blissful death. Ever so slowly, he begins to move within her faster and faster driving them toward the sweet oblivion they both know is waiting. Vin's mouth fastens on Mary's throat at the point where her pulse beats softly as she wraps her slender legs around his waist and arches up into him. The sensations flooding through Vin are the most exquisite he's ever known and he truly feels like he is home; where he belongs. His heart feels near to exploding with emotion as his body explodes within hers. Her name has barely left his lips when he hears his fall from hers as she goes over the edge with him. Moments later, he pulls her body close to his and kisses her forehead as she snuggles against him. He is in awe at how perfectly their bodies fit together, how soft and small she feels wrapped in his strong embrace, how swiftly and dramatically his life has changed in the space of a few short days. As Mary drifts off to sleep, the last conscious thought she has is that, for the first time since her husband died, she feels truly safe, truly loved. . .

Lying in the warm circle of Chris' strong arms, Catherine watches her husband's face, relaxed in sleep, and thanks God, once again, for bringing them together. Very gently, she brushes the hair from his closed eyes as her heart swells with love for this big, strong man. After everything she, _they_, went through with Wilbur Poague and Ella Gaines, Catherine truly believed they were free to live and love without the threat of anyone or anything destroying their happiness. Now, however, with the sudden, unexplained appearance of Miles Kettering, she isn't so sure. A soft, but worried sigh escapes before she can stop it, and her gaze darts back to her husband's face. He has not opened his eyes nor moved a muscle, and Catherine is surprised when his deep voice flows over her like honey.)

Chris: "Worryin' about Kettering isn't going to do you any good, you know."

Catherine: "What makes you think I'm worrying about anything let alone Miles Kettering?"

(Chris opens his eyes and looks down into Catherine's beautiful emerald green ones, a slow, sexy grin spreading across his handsome face.)

Chris: "Because I know you, Catherine. Don't you trust me to take care of you?"

(The humorous tone of his voice does not amuse his wife, and she glares at him.)

Catherine: "I trust you with my life and you damned well know it! I do not, however, trust Miles Kettering."

Chris: "Neither do I, but, until he does something illegal, there's nothing either one of us can do. There's no use in your worrying that pretty head of yours about something you can't do anything about."

Catherine: "I just wish I knew what the Hell he's doing here."

Chris: "Does it matter?"

Catherine: "Yes, it matters! The man, and I use that term loosely, is nothing but trouble; it follows him like a foal follows its mama. . . ."

(Her tone changes from one of anger to one Chris has rarely associated with his wife - dismay.)

Catherine: "Why did he come here, Chris? Why can't he just go away and leave us alone?

Chris: "Sweetheart, I don't know why he's here, but he _is _going away. On the morning stage; tomorrow."

Catherine: "God, I hope so. The sooner he's gone, the sooner I can relax."

Chris: "I know how to make you relax. In fact, I know how to turn you into a boneless mass of flesh and blood."

Catherine: (matching his sensuous grin with one of her own) "Yes you do. Just remember, two can play that game."

(And so saying, she places her hands on his shoulders, shoves him down flat on the bed, and kisses him with wanton abandon. Still lingering in the place between deep sleep and being wide awake, Chris closes his eyes and allows his wife to "have her way with him", one hand tangling in her silky, honey-blond hair as her mouth trails hot, wet kisses from his mouth, down his neck, to his chest where she takes first one and then the other masculine nipple in her hot mouth and suckles gently. When Catherine takes him into her mouth, however, Chris jerks into immediate awareness of what she's doing to him and how damned good it feels. Using both hands, he attempts to pry her head away from his groin, but she is having none of it and grasps him with one hand, her nails raking gently over extremely sensitive flesh as he grits his teeth at the intense pleasure she is giving him. By the time he is sure he cannot hold back any longer, Catherine has worked herself into a state of extreme arousal, and is determined that _she_ is going to control their lovemaking. Chris' nearly shouted warning that he is reaching the point of no return increases her determination, and she uses all her skills to take him to sweet oblivion. Realizing that she is not going to relent, he grasps her head and holds on for dear life as his orgasm rushes through him. Totally and completely spent, Chris uses the last of his strength to tug Catherine gently up so that she is lying on top of _his_ boneless mass of flesh and blood."

Chris: "You never cease to amaze me, Sweetheart. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I promise you that I'll spend the rest of my life trying to be worthy of you. I love you, Catherine, with everything I have in me. Always will."

Catherine: "I know you do." (tears mist her eyes as emotion nearly overwhelms her) "You're my life, Chris. My heart, my soul, my body, everything that I am is yours. I would die without you. I love you so much. I'm just . . afraid that Miles might try to destroy what we have."

Chris: "No one will ever come between us, Catherine. Not Wilbur Poague, not Ella Gaines, and NOT Miles Kettering. I promise you that. God's given both of us a second chance at happiness, and I won't let anyone get in our way. Ever."


	9. Chapter 9

"**LARABEE'S LADY: FOR BETTER OR WORSE" – CHAPTER NINE**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: For Better or Worse"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Part III of "Larabee's Lady" focuses on Catherine and Chris settling into married life and a new romance developing between Mary and Vin. Oh, and hopefully, a surprise or two!

Date Written: October 8, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Early the next morning, Henrietta Wilkes and Nettie Wells leave Mrs. Wilkes house and start walking toward the newspaper office as Catherine and Chris ride into town. They stop and speak with the older ladies for a few minutes before proceeding to tether their horses in front of the Sheriff's Office.)

Chris: "Good morning, Ladies. What are you up to this morning?"

Mrs. Wilkes: "We're going to visit with Mary. Have another wedding to plan, you know."

(Catherine and Chris exchange somewhat surprised looks.)

Catherine: "Another wedding?"

Mrs. Wilkes: "Yes. Mary's and Vin's, and don't you dare tell me you don't know what I'm talking about, Catherine Larabee."

Catherine: (grinning and shaking her head) "I wouldn't dream of it, Mrs. Wilkes. One day, I'm going to figure out how you know absolutely everything that goes on in this town."

Nettie: "Comes with years of experience, Dear. Don't forget – Henrietta and I were once young and in love. We haven't forgotten how. . 'swept away' folks get when they love someone."

Mrs. Wilkes: "Join us, Catherine. I'm sure Mary will feel more receptive to our ideas if you're there."

Catherine: "As a matter of fact, I was on my way to see Mary. I'll be glad to join you ladies."

(Chris, realizing that his time alone with his wife has come to an end, leans over in the saddle, kisses Catherine on the cheek, and tips his hat to the older women.)

Chris: "I know when I'm not needed. You ladies have a good morning. (turning toward his wife) Lunch?"

Catherine: (bestowing a loving smile on her husband) "Absolutely. I'll find you when I leave Mary's."

(Catherine dismounts and, handing Rebel's reins to Chris, joins the older ladies as they continue on their way. Chris continues to the Sheriff's Office where he dismounts, ties both Rebel and Pony to the hitching post, and leans against the porch rail. Crossing his arms over his chest, he looks at Vin, who is sitting in one of the chairs with his feet propped up on the railing and drinking coffee. The grin on Chris' face widens as he takes one look at Vin's face and somehow _knows_.)

Chris: "Enjoy yourself last night?"

Vin: "Matter of fact, I did."

Chris: "Good thing. Mrs. Wilkes and Nettie Wells are on their way to see Mary to plan your wedding."

Vin: "They're a little late. We're gettin' married soon as the Travis' can get here. Mary's already sent the wire"

Chris: "Gotta hand it to you, Vin, you work mighty quick."

Vin: (throwing a somewhat smug look in Chris' direction) "Well, unlike you, Chris, I don't waste time when I find something I want."

Chris: "Maybe, but Catherine was definitely worth the wait."

(Both his voice and expression take on a more serious note.)

Chris: "I'm happy for you, Vin. I hope you and Mary have everything you want out of life."

Vin: "Appreciate it. Funny, but I realized last night that I hadn't really _lived_ until Mary came into my life. Never would have believed one woman could turn my whole world upside down."

Chris: "That they can, my friend, that they can. And, trust me, you'll never want it to be right side up again."

Vin: "I'd appreciate it if you'd stand up with me at the weddin'."

Chris: "Be glad to." (his gaze travels down the street to see Buck and Ezra headed their way) "Told anyone else, yet?"

Vin: "Nope."

Chris: "Be prepared for some grumblin'."

Vin: "As good as I'm feelin' this mornin' even Buck's grumblin' won't bother me."

(Buck and Ezra reach them and either take a seat in another of the chairs of lean against the post.)

Ezra: "Good morning, gentlemen. How are you this fine morning?"

Chris: "Right as rain, Ezra."

Buck: (looking closely at Vin) "What are you so all-fired happy about?"

Vin: "Getting' married."

Buck: "You're what?"

Vin: "Getting' married. On Saturday."

Buck: "Well, if that just don't beat all. First Chris goes and marries Catherine, and now you're gonna up and marry Mary. I'm tellin' you, Ezra, there ain't enough women in this town. Next thing you know J.D.'ll be marryin; Casey."

Chris: "Marriage is not a bad thing, Buck. In fact, it's a pretty damned good thing. You ought to try it."

Buck: "Well, in order to even think about it there has to be a woman around for me to think about it with, Chris."

Ezra: "May I offer my most sincere congratulations, Mr. Tanner? Mary's a fine woman and I'm sure you'll both be very happy. How is young Billy taking the news?"

Vin: "He's excited, but told me that, if I made his mother cry, he was gonna have to call me out."

Chris: "And he'd do it, too."

(At the Clarion office, Mrs. Wilkes, Nettie, and Catherine find Mary looking through boxes of typeset in preparation of setting up the presses for the next edition of the paper. Mary is simply glowing and there is no doubt in the mind of any of the three other ladies as to what, or, more precisely, _who_ caused that glow. Mary smiles when she looks up and sees who her visitors are, and, winking at Catherine, manages to steal Mrs. Wilkes' thunder."

Mary: "Good morning! I'm so glad you're all here. I have the most wonderful news. Vin and I are getting married on Saturday. The Travis' will be here early Friday, and, Catherine, I'd like you to be my Matron-of-Honor. Would you ladies like to help me with the wedding?"

Mrs. Wilkes: "Mary Travis, I cannot believe you're getting married so quickly! Or, is there a reason for haste with this wedding?"

Mary: "No reason other than the fact that I love Vin with all my heart and cannot wait to become his wife. And it hasn't really been all that quickly, Mrs. Wilkes. I've come to realize that I've been attracted to Vin since the day I met him. I've, _we've_, realized that we loved one another in the past few weeks; since Catherine's and Chris' wedding."

(Mrs. Wilkes huffs out an irritated breath, but her eyes are all but twinkling as she looks fondly at Mary.)

Mrs. Wilkes: "Well, then, we have a lot to do in a very short period of time. First of all, where are you getting married, what are you going to wear, and where will the reception be held? And then there's the honeymoon to consider. Where is Mr. Tanner planning on taking you, Dear?"

Mary: "Goodness, Mrs. Wilkes, we really haven't thought of any of that yet. Of course, I'll have to discuss this with Vin, but I think we'll be married at the church with the Judge and Josiah officiating as they did at Catherine's and Chris' wedding. As far as the reception, . . ."

(Catherine speaks up quickly.)

Catherine: "Chris and I will host reception at the ranch, and I have the perfect dress that will be simply beautiful on you if you'd like to wear it."

Mary: "Thank you, Catherine, I'm sure the dress is lovely, and we'd be honored to have the reception at the ranch. Now all we have to decide is where to go on our honeymoon. Of course, we really don't have to go anywhere. The most important thing is that we are married."

Catherine: "I have an idea about your honeymoon, Mary. Let me work on that for you."

Nettie: "Well, that didn't take long. See how things work out when we all put our minds together?"

Mrs. Wilkes: "Of course everything will work out, Nettie. With the two of us planning things how could it be otherwise? Naturally, your bouquet will be made of roses from my garden just as was Catherine's, and I'll also provide the rest of the flowers, as well."

Mary: "Thank you, Mrs. Wilkes, I'd love to have the flowers for our wedding come from your garden."

(The four ladies discuss more specific details of the wedding and reception for a few more minutes, and then Mrs. Wilkes and Nettie bid the two younger woman goodbye and leave the newspaper office. Once they are gone, Catherine and Mary have a sudden fit of giggles.)

Mary: "Did you see Mrs. Wilkes' face when I launched into that diatribe about getting married?"

Catherine: "I can't believe that she demanded to know if there was a 'need for haste'. She thinks you're already sleeping with Vin."

(When Mary doesn't say anything but just looks steadily at Catherine with a small smile on her face, Catherine looks at her best friend in a new light.)

Catherine: "Oh my God, you are! It's definitely a good thing you're getting married in a few days. Better watch out for Mrs. Wilkes, though. That woman has an uncanny habit of sneaking up on you when you least expect it."

(J.D., Nathan, and Josiah have joined Chris, Vin, Ezra, and Buck on the front porch of the Sheriff's Office and have been informed of Mary's and Vin's upcoming wedding. After offering their congratulations, and Josiah graciously accepts Vin's request to officiate, along with Judge Travis, at the wedding, the Seven's attention turns to the stage which is just arriving in town.)

Buck: "Told Miles Kettering that you're marryin' Mary, yet?"

Vin: "Ain't none of his business."

Buck: "Might make it his business. Man seems to have an unusual interest in Catherine and Mary."

Chris: "The only thing he'd better be interested in is making sure he's on that stage when it leaves."

Nathan: "Well, we're about to find out because he's coming out of the hotel right now."

(Sure enough, Mile Kettering is exiting the hotel carrying his bag and looking especially smug. Noticing the Seven watching him closely, he tips his hat to them as he hands his bag to the driver. Looking around, Kettering walks the short distance to the street in front of the Sheriff's Office to address the group.)

Miles: "Good morning, gentlemen. Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Chris: "Be even nicer soon as the stage is gone."

Miles: "Why do you dislike me, Mr. Larabee?"

Chris: "Because my wife does, Mr. Kettering, and my wife is an excellent judge of character."

Miles: "Catherine has always been an extremely conscientious and considerate individual, but even she can be wrong sometimes. And she _is_ wrong in her opinion of me."

Chris: "I doubt that, Mr. Kettering."

Miles: "I can't convince you that I'm really a decent person, can I? Ah, well, I suppose it really doesn't matter anyway. In spite of the less than warm welcome I've received, I've enjoyed my brief visit to your little town. It's been most . . .rewarding."

Chris: "I'm sure your business in San Francisco will be even more rewarding for you. Don't let us keep you."

Miles: "I had hoped to tell Catherine and Mary goodbye before I left. Would you gentlemen happen to know where I can find them?"

Vin: "They're busy. We'll tell them goodbye for you."

Miles: "Do you always insinuate yourself into other people's business, Mr. Tanner?"

Vin: "Mary _is_ my business."

Miles: "Is that so? I can't possibly imagine how."

Vin: "Because she's going to be my wife. That good enough for you?" 

Miles: (looking ever so slightly taken aback) "Your wife? Mary's going to marry you? Well, then, congratulations, Mr. Tanner. Although I don't see how this . . arrangement will benefit Mary, I'm sure _you'll_ be very happy."

(The stage driver calls for all passengers to get on the stage and, throwing one last smirk toward the Seven, Miles Kettering climbs aboard and the stage leaves.)


	10. Chapter 10

"**LARABEE'S LADY: FOR BETTER OR WORSE" – CHAPTER TEN**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: For Better or Worse"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Part III of "Larabee's Lady" focuses on Catherine and Chris settling into married life and a new romance developing between Mary and Vin. Oh, and hopefully, a surprise or two!

Date Written: October 9, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

Buck: "Hope that's the last we see of that man, but I got a real bad feeling."

Nathan: "That makes two of us, Buck. That man's up to no good."

Ezra: "Indeed. Although Mr. Larabee and Mr. Tanner are quite intimidating, I don't believe we've seen the last of Mr. Kettering."

J.D.: "He'd be a fool to cross Chris and Vin, and the rest of us, too."

Chris: "What makes you think he's not?"

J.D.: "You really think he's gonna' come back here and make trouble?"

Chris: "Yep. That's why we all need to keep a close eye on things for the few days. Especially with Mary and Vin getting' married."

Vin: "That man tries to ruin Mary's wedding and I'll kill him."

Buck: "That's NOT going to happen. 'Sides, ain't it your weddin', too?"

Vin: "We can get married in a cow pasture as far as I'm concerned, as long as we get married."

(Catherine and Mary have come up behind the group as Vin's been talking, and Mary responds to his comment.)

Mary: "I'll marry you anywhere you want me to, Vin. Church or cow pasture makes no difference to me."

(Vin stands and takes Mary's hand as Chris slips an arm around Catherine's waist.)

Vin: "I want you to have the kind of weddin' you want, Mary. And I promise you that no one's gonna' take that away from you."

(As Mary, Vin and the others discuss the plans the ladies made earlier, Catherine takes Chris' hand and pulls him inside the Sheriff's Office, quietly shutting the door once they're inside.)

Catherine: "We have to tell Vin and Mary how to find Catherine's Cove."

Chris: (looking at his wife like she has two heads) "We have to do what?"

Catherine: "Tell Vin and Mary how to find the cabin, Chris."

Chris: "And just why in Hell would we want to do that? That cabin is supposed to be _our_ special place to be alone, Catherine. We agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone where it was, remember?"

(Catherine slides her arms around her husband's neck, presses her feminine curves against his hard, muscled body, and looks up at him with a persuasive smile on her face. Unable to stop himself, Chris' arms go around Catherine's waist even as he tells himself she is _not_ going to convince him to give up the location of their cabin.)

Catherine: "We have to, Chris."

Chris: "Why?"

Catherine: "So they can have a honeymoon."

(As Catherine's words sink in, understanding dawns on Chris and he realizes that this is one argument he doesn't want to win. Love for the caring, compassionate woman who is his wife swells Chris' heart to near bursting, and he places a gentle kiss on her forehead.)

Chris: "All right, Sweetheart, we'll tell them."

Catherine: "Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

"**LARABEE'S LADY: FOR BETTER OR WORSE" – CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: For Better or Worse"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Part III of "Larabee's Lady" focuses on Catherine and Chris settling into married life and a new romance developing between Mary and Vin. Oh, and hopefully, a surprise or two!

Date Written: October 9, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Catherine, Mary, Chris, and Vin have lunch at the hotel, and both Mary and Vin are aware that their friends have something on their minds. After they have placed their orders, the Larabees share that something with Mary and Vin.)

Catherine: "Earlier today, when Mary and I were discussing plans for your wedding with Mrs. Wilkes and Nettie, the subject of your honeymoon came up. Everything has happened so quickly between you two so I'm sure you haven't really had time to discuss much of anything; including your honeymoon."

Mary: "No, we haven't, Catherine, but we don't have to go on a honeymoon. Getting married is the only thing that's important to either of us."

Catherine: "I know that, Mary, but every couple should have some time alone; no one else around, no distractions, no interruptions; just the two of you. That's why Chris and I want to offer you and Vin the opportunity to have a real honeymoon."

Vin: "What are you getting' at, Catherine?"

Catherine: "Catherine's Cove."

Vin: "Your secret cabin?"

Chris: "It's yours if you want to spend your honeymoon there."

Mary: "But you said you didn't want anyone to know where the cabin was, that it was a secret."

Catherine: "We still don't want _everyone_ knowing where the cabin is, but, well, the two of you deserve a honeymoon, Mary, and Chris and I want you to spend it at Catherine's Cove."

(Mary and Vin look at one another and then back at Catherine and Chris. Mary's eyes fill with tears and Vin appears speechless. They both know how important the cabin is to Catherine and Chris and what a generous offer their friends are making to them. Catherine reaches across the table and clasps Mary's hand in hers.)

Catherine: "Consider it our wedding present to the two of you."

Chris: "You'd better accept or I'm going to get a lot of grief from my wife."

(Mary's tear-filled eyes look into Vin's and she nods ever so slightly. He can deny her nothing, and smiles back at her as his gaze turns to Catherine and Chris.)

Vin: "We accept, and . . Thank you. Thank you both. We know how important that cabin is to you, and I swear we won't tell another soul where it is."

Chris: "Better not or I'll have to kill you."


	12. Chapter 12

"**LARABEE'S LADY: FOR BETTER OR WORSE" – CHAPTER TWELVE**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: For Better or Worse"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Part III of "Larabee's Lady" focuses on Catherine and Chris settling into married life and a new romance developing between Mary and Vin. Oh, and hopefully, a surprise or two!

Date Written: October 10, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Stepping off the stage in San Francisco, Miles Kettering looks around the busy, noisy street before taking his bag from the driver. Seeing the rather rough-looking man approaching him, Miles curls his lips into a haughty sneer. A sense of distaste slowly spreads through him as the man nears, but Miles keeps reminding himself that the end result of this particular "deal" will be well worth whatever minor irritation he is experiencing now. When the man reaches him, Miles glares down at him with disdain.)

Joey: "Mr. Kettering?"

Miles: "Yes."

Joey: "I'm Joey Hicks. Your partner sent me to meet you and bring you to the hotel. The carriage is right over here."

Miles: "I sincerely hope my 'partner' has arranged accommodations for me that are much more suitable than my transportation."

Joey: "You have a suite at the Grand. Think you'll be real comfortable there. Your partner's gonna' meet you in the hotel dining room for dinner at six o'clock this evening. Said that ought to give you plenty of time to settle in."

Miles: "Six o'clock will be fine. Now, I have a stop to make before we reach the hotel so let's be on our way."

(Although Joey Hicks is rather dirty and unkempt, the carriage is of the finest quality, and Miles relaxes a bit as he settles back into the plush leather of the seat. Instructing Joey to take him to the First National Bank of San Francisco, Miles smiles nastily as he contemplates the plan he is about to set in motion. For too many years, Catherine Stewart Larabee and Mary Travis have made his life miserable, and he is determined to see both of them suffer greatly for their actions. For a few moments, Miles allows himself to fantasize about the many, different ways he can inflict pain on the two women. He quickly concludes his business at the bank and checks into the hotel. As promised, his suite is very luxurious and there is a bottle of extremely expensive champagne chilling in a bucket of ice along with a single champagne flute and a note from his partner waiting when he arrives. After reading the note, Miles pours himself a glass of the excellent champagne and savors it slowly. Promptly at six that evening, Miles enters the hotel's restaurant and spots his partner already at their table. Taking his seat, Miles looks at the person seated across from him with a stern expression on his face.)

Partner: "I hope your accommodations are to your liking, Mr. Kettering."

Miles: "They're acceptable, but it's not my accommodations I came here to discuss. I'd like to know what progress you've made."

Partner: "Everything is in place on my end. I need your assurance that the package will be delivered as promised."

Miles: "That was our deal was it not? You get what you want, and I get what I want."

Partner: "I sincerely hope that you are not lying to me, Mr. Kettering, for your sake. I have the means to destroy you if you do not follow through with your end of our deal."

Miles: "I told you I would do what you asked in return for your help. Look, we are very, very close to getting what we both want. Be patient. In just a few more days everything will fall into place. In fact, you're going to get more than what you asked for. Were you aware that Mary Travis is marrying Vin Tanner in two days?"

Partner: "No, but that shouldn't change our plans."

Miles: "It won't. I'm going to give the newlyweds time to 'settle in' to their marriage, and then I'm going to strike. Trust me, we'll both be getting what we want very soon."

Partner: "I certainly hope so, Mr. Kettering."

(The Saloon is rather quiet as night falls on Four Corners, and Ezra is leaning on the bar nursing a drink and appearing very distracted. Inez notices Ezra's preoccupation and walks to the end of the bar with a bottle of whiskey in her hand. She pours him another drink and, when he looks up in surprise, he finds her beautiful brown eyes studying him thoughtfully.)

Inez: "Are you all right, Ezra?"

Ezra: "'Course I am. Just thinking."

Inez: "And what is it you are thinking about?"

Ezra: "Everything; nothing. Tell me, Inez, have you ever thought about what the rest of your life will be like? Whether you'll marry, have children, be happy?"

Inez: "I believe you have had enough whiskey"

Ezra: "No, really, have you?"

Inez: "What has brought this on, Ezra? Wait, I know. First Catherine and Chris got married and now Mary and Vin are to be married in two days. You are wondering, how do you say, about your own destiny, no?"

Ezra: "What destiny? People like me are too busy trying to stay one step ahead of the law to worry about the future?"

Inez: "Now you are trying to hide. You _are_ the law here, and I have never known you to do anything illegal. Whether you want to admit it or not, you are a good man, a kind man. You have a lot to offer a woman should you, too, wish to marry."

(Ezra looks up from the glass of whiskey his has been studying and _really_ looks at Inez. She is a very beautiful woman with her dark, silky hair, deeply tanned skin, rose petal lips and sherry-colored eyes. Something snakes through Ezra; the sensation that he's truly seeing Inez for the first time, and his eyes capture and hold hers. They are momentarily suspended in time; each assessing the other with new eyes. The spell is broken with the arrival of several people entering the Saloon and propping on the bar. As Inez goes about the business of serving the newcomers drinks, she feels Ezra's eyes following her every movement, and she is surprised to find that it is not at all an unpleasant feeling. . .

Vin and Mary have just put Billy to bed and are standing on Mary's front porch watching the stars. Vin's arms are around Mary and he has pulled her back against his hard-muscled chest. Mary sighs contentedly as he tightens his arms around her waist.)

Mary: "You're very good with Billy."

Vin: "He's a good kid. Don't take much effort on my part."

Mary: "Do you want children, Vin?"

Vin: "Hadn't put much thought into it, but, reckon I'd like that."

Mary: "Good. Billy should have a brother or sister, and I . . I really want to have your baby, Vin."

(He turns her around to face him and sees the love in her eyes. Never before in his life has Vin felt so loved, so wanted, so needed. Kissing Mary thoroughly he holds her in his arms for several moments.)

Vin: "You know, up til now, my life's been pretty lonely, never had a place to settle down, call my own . . . Now, well, you've given me a life, Mary. I love you and Billy, and I'll love any children we have just as much. I swear that I'll take care of you for the rest of my life."


	13. Chapter 13

"**LARABEE'S LADY: FOR BETTER OR WORSE" – CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: For Better or Worse"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Part III of "Larabee's Lady" focuses on Catherine and Chris settling into married life and a new romance developing between Mary and Vin. Oh, and hopefully, a surprise or two!

Date Written: October 11, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(The next couple of days seem to fly by with the arrival of Judge and Mrs. Travis, and the preparations for Mary's and Vin's wedding. Mrs. Travis took it upon herself to hire the same musicians that played for Catherine's and Chris' wedding, Mrs. Wilkes personally selected the roses for Mary's bouquet and she and Nettie Wells crafted a beautiful arrangement for Mary to carry, and Mrs. Tyson has, once again, outdone herself with sumptuous food for the reception. The morning of the wedding, Catherine, Mary, Mrs. Travis, Mrs. Wilkes, Nettie, and Casey are in one of the large guest bedrooms where Mary spent the night helping her dress. Mary's wedding dress is made of ivory lace over an underskirt of very pale yellow silk. Catherine was correct in that Mary looks absolutely beautiful in the dress with her blonde hair in a simple up do and a circlet of roses resting at her crown. Mrs. Travis, considering herself more Mary's mother than Mother-In-Law, has tears in her eyes as she looks upon the angelic vision Mary presents. The night before, she and Mary had a long talk in which Mrs. Travis assured Mary that she would always be the daughter the Travis' never had, and that they would now welcome Vin into their family, as well. In town, Vin and Chris are waiting at the church with Judge Travis and Josiah. Judge Travis asks Vin to join him outside for a brief walk before the wedding party arrives from the ranch. Once they are away from the others, Judge Travis looks Vin in the eye.)

Judge Travis: "I want you to know that Mrs. Travis and I love Mary very much. Stephen was our only child, and Mary is the daughter we never had. She's a fine woman, and a good mother to our grandson. She'll make you a good wife. I also want you to know that, if we did not completely approve of this marriage, it would not be taking place. I know you've had your share of trouble in the past, Vin, but I know you're a good, decent man. That you love Mary, and Billy, is obvious to anyone who has half a brain in their head. We will always consider Mary to be our daughter, and, should the two of you have any children, they will be our grandchildren as much as is Billy. Take care of her, Son. Take care of them both. And if you ever need anything, all you have to do is say the word. You see, Mrs. Travis and I consider you part of our family now, and family takes care of one another."

Vin: "Appreciate that, Judge. I love Mary and Billy very much, and I will always protect and care for them. And I appreciate you and Mrs. Travis lettin' me be part of your family. My mother died when I was real young, and I never knew my father. He left before I was born, so havin' a family is important to me."

Judge Travis: "Let's get you back inside. I believe I see your bride coming and Mrs. Wilkes will have a fit if you see her before she walks down the aisle."

(Billy walks his mother down the aisle and Mary and Vin are married in a beautiful ceremony. Once everyone arrives at the ranch, Mrs. Tyson is in fine form and serves a beautiful luncheon that ends with a lovely three-tier wedding cake. When Mary and Vin are ready to leave for their honeymoon, Mary throws her bouquet from the steps of the front porch. As soon as the flowers leave her hands, she and Vin race toward the buggy that is waiting as they are pelted with handfuls of rice from their friends and family. Inez looks up from the beautiful bouquet of roses that landed in her hands and her eyes lock with Ezra's. Smiling softly, she accepts the hand he offers her, and they join the rest of the guests in seeing Mary and Vin off. . . .

Mary and Vin arrive at Catherine's Cove late in the afternoon and Mary looks around the spacious cabin as Vin brings in their luggage. When he sets their bags on the floor of the bedroom and walks back into the main room, he finds Mary reading a note.)

Mary: "It's from Catherine. She and Chris brought food and supplies up here last night. She says, 'You have enough supplies to last a week. Take this time for yourselves and always love one another fiercely. I hope the two of you find as much happiness and joy at Catherine's Cove as Chris and I did.' . . It seems we're all set"

(Vin pulls Mary into his arms and kisses her deeply. When he lifts his head, she is breathless and the want in her eyes is very apparent.)

Vin: "Then let's not waste a minute, Mrs. Tanner."

(And he sweeps her up into his strong arms and carries her into the bedroom. . .

At the ranch, Catherine is busy taking care of her guests and helping Mrs. Tyson, and Chris takes the opportunity to ask Judge Travis to join him, Ezra, Buck, J.D., Nathan, and Josiah in the study for a drink. Once everyone has a drink in their hand, Chris brings up the subject that has been on his mind for several days.)

Chris: "What do you know about Miles Kettering, Judge?"

Judge Travis: "Miles Kettering? There's a name I haven't heard in a while. Last I heard, he was in New York doing his best to run through the money his father left him. Why?"

Chris: "Because he was here four days ago. Said he'd heard that Catherine and I got married and wanted to stop off on his way to San Francisco and see Catherine and Mary."

Judge Travis: "Neither Catherine nor Mary particularly likes Miles; never have. I don't think either one of them has even heard from him since his parents died and their fathers bought out his father's share of the company years ago. If he came here, it certainly wasn't to pay a friendly visit to the girls. How long was he here?"

Buck: "Just overnight. Chris and Vin convinced him that his time would be better spent elsewhere."

Judge Travis: "Still . . . I don't like it. Miles' unfortunate choices in life gave his parents a great deal of pain. If he came here, it wasn't to pay a friendly visit to Catherine and Mary. I'd be on my guard if I were you. Somehow, I don't think you've seen the last of him."

Ezra: "Just as we had surmised. Perhaps we should look further into Mr. Kettering's recent business transactions. He has to be getting money from somewhere, and he did mention he was on his way to San Francisco on business."

Chris: "Good idea, Ezra. Why don't you see what you can find out?"

Judge Travis: "The current President of the largest bank in San Francisco is a friend of mine, Ezra. Perhaps I can be of help. Let's send a wire when we get back to town."

Chris: "In the meantime, we all need to keep a close eye on things around here, especially Catherine and Mary."

Nathan: "Well Mary and Vin are on their honeymoon. Anybody know where they went?"

Chris: "Yes, and I'll make sure they're safe. The Judge and Mrs. Travis are taking Billy with them when they leave tomorrow, so we won't have to worry about him."

Judge Travis: "Chris, Miles Kettering is a dangerous man. Whatever it is he's up to, you can be sure there's going to be trouble. Make sure that neither Catherine nor Mary gets in the middle of it."

Chris: "Don't worry, Judge. I have no intention of letting Kettering anywhere near Catherine or Mary ever again. And once Vin knows what we do, Kettering might as well dig his own grave."


	14. Chapter 14

"**LARABEE'S LADY: FOR BETTER OR WORSE" – CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: For Better or Worse"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Part III of "Larabee's Lady" focuses on Catherine and Chris settling into married life and a new romance developing between Mary and Vin. Oh, and hopefully, a surprise or two!

Date Written: October 11, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Finally, all of the wedding guests have left the ranch, Mrs. Tyson and the household staff have everything cleaned up and Catherine and Chris are finally able to go to their room. Catherine enters their bedroom first, and Chris' arm shoots out to grab her wrist as he kicks the door closed with his foot, and jerks his wife's slender body up hard against the rock-solidness of his. Before she can utter a sound, his mouth crashes down on hers in a possessive, demanding kiss, and his hands are at work on the tiny, seed pearl buttons at the back of her gown. Not to be outdone, she practically shoves his jacket off his shoulders forcing him to momentarily stop what he's doing to snatch it off his arms and fling it onto the floor. Catherine has already gotten the buttons of his shirt loose and is pushing it over his muscular shoulders, as well. By the time her husband is standing before her wearing only pants and boots, Catherine's emerald green eyes are sparkling with desire and her breath is coming in short gasps. Chris has managed to loosen enough of the buttons on her dress that it is a mere matter of tugging to make the bodice fall from her shoulders. The only thing separating his hands and mouth from her ample breasts with their tightly-puckered, pink-tipped nipples is a thin, white, lacy chemise, and the grin on his face tells her that she is going to have to replace yet another chemise. As he takes a step toward her, she holds up her hands as she starts to back away from him; her grin matching his.)

Catherine: "Oh, no, you don't, I've had to replace four chemises and two gowns in the short time we've been married, and I happen to have a particular fondness for this dress."

Chris: (his voice very, very calm) "Come here, Catherine."

Catherine: "As soon as I've finished unbuttoning this dress."

Chris: (still walking slowly toward her as she retreats) "Catherine."

Catherine: "Chris. . . It'll only take a couple of minutes."

Chris: "Let me do it. I'll be careful, I promise."

Catherine: (eyeing him warily) "That's what you said the last time."

Chris: "Catherine, this is the last time I'm going to ask nicely. If you don't come here and let me finish unbuttoning that dress, you're going have to replace it, too."

(Realizing that, one, he really will destroy the beautiful gown when he rips it from her body, and, two, that she has literally backed herself into a corner, Catherine lifts her chin and regally turns around so her husband has access to her back. She is very surprised when she feels his lips gently brush across the bare skin where her shoulder meets her neck as his even more gentle hands begin to work the remaining buttons free. Once he has finished his task, Chris pushes the dress over his wife's hips, picks her up in his strong arms, and carries her to their bed. Setting her down, he turns to rid himself of his boots and pants and turns back toward her. Catherine has slipped the pins from her hair and it is cascading down her back and around her shoulders as she sits up on her knees in the middle of the bed. Once she has his full attention, Catherine lifts the chemise up and over her head and runs her tongue sensuously over her lips as she tosses the garment to the floor. One look at her husband's tautly muscled body tells her that he wants her badly, and the glint in his eyes tells her that he is about to take her and take her fiercely. Within the space of a heartbeat, Chris has her in his arms and is kissing her senseless. His hands are all over her body caressing and kneading and heightening her arousal. Running her hands over his hard-muscled back and down to his buttocks, she presses almost desperately to let him know that _she_ wants him NOW. He slips inside her with one, firm thrust and stops completely still as her body convulses around him. Gritting his teeth against the spasms racking her body and threatening to push him over the edge, Chris closes his eyes and tries to slow down his breathing. His wife's responsiveness to him is the most amazing thing he's ever known, and he is beyond grateful. Once Catherine has settled down somewhat, she opens her passion-glazed eyes and looks into the equally lust-filled ones of her husband. Grasping his head in both her hands, she pulls his mouth down to hers and plunges her tongue into his mouth to play with his. Chris matches the strokes of his body to those of her tongue, and they are soon both caught up in a dance as old as time. Arching her back to more fully meet his every thrust, Catherine rakes her nails down his back and feels the tightening in his hips which signal that he is oh so close to finding release. His rhythm increases until he is pounding into her with a speed and intensity that brings her blinding pleasure with every stroke. Just when she is sure she's going to die of ecstasy, he tears his mouth from hers and, hoarsely calling her name, empties himself into her moist heat. The guttural sound of her name sends her over the edge, as well, and they cling tightly to each other as they fall into an abyss of pure pleasure. Long minutes later, Chris eases himself off Catherine's boneless body and pulls her into the warmth of his strong embrace. Gently brushing her hair from her face, he places small, soft kisses on her forehead, nose, and mouth.)

Chris: "You are the most amazing woman I've every known, Catherine. I could die in your arms and do so happily."

Catherine: "What we have is so good, Chris, so damned good. Promise me it will always be like this."

Chris: "I promise, Sweetheart. I love you, Catherine."

Catherine: "Love you more."

(Firelight bathes the muscles of Vin's shoulders and back in a warm glow as Mary's hands slide over them in jerky movements. His mouth leaves hers and trail hot, wet kisses down her neck until he takes a hard nipple into his mouth and suckles gently. His hips thrust into her with ever increasing speed until her head is thrashing back and forth on the pillow and she is nearly breathless. Reaching down between them, he finds the small, sensitive nub at her entrance and rubs it with his thumb sending her over the edge as he finds his own release. Rolling his weight off her slender form, he pulls her body up against his and runs the fingers of his hand up and down her arm. Curling her body into his, Mary sighs contentedly as she gazes at the gold wedding band on her finger.)

Mary: "I love you so much, Vin. Why did it take us so long to figure this out?"

Vin: "Don't know, Mary. Does it matter?"

Mary: "No. All that matters now is that we are together."

Vin: "And we're gonna' stay together. Always. I love you more than my life, Mary. I swear to you that I will always take care of you and Billy."

Mary: "I know that. . . Vin?"

Vin: "Hmm?"

Mary: "Do you suppose you could show me how much you love me . .again?"

Vin: "Yes, Ma'am."


	15. Chapter 15

"**LARABEE'S LADY: FOR BETTER OR WORSE" – CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: For Better or Worse"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Part III of "Larabee's Lady" focuses on Catherine and Chris settling into married life and a new romance developing between Mary and Vin. Oh, and hopefully, a surprise or two!

Date Written: October 11, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Long after Catherine has fallen asleep, Chris lies awake staring at the ceiling and thinking over what Judge Travis told him earlier. Trying to figure out what Miles Kettering could possibly want with either Catherine or Mary is worrying Chris, and he knows he needs to tell Vin what's going on. Catherine sighs softly and snuggles even closer to Chris in her sleep, and his arm automatically tightens around her. Gazing down at her beautiful face, relaxed in sleep, Chris feels his heart swell with a fierce love and protectiveness. One thing's for certain: if Miles Kettering tries to harm a hair on Catherine's head, Chris is going to kill him; plain and simple. And if Chris knows Vin, Kettering will also die if he so much as looks at Mary. Finally, as the first light of dawn begins to break through the dark night, Chris drifts off to sleep wrapped in his wife's arms. . .

Vin awakens fully aroused and, opening his eyes, realizes why. Mary has draped herself across his body and is running her tongue along the sensitive skin of his manhood. His eyes fly open as Mary glances up at him with a sexy little smirk on her face, and one hand strokes his sensitive flesh. Try as he might, he cannot grab hold of her and fight the intense sensations that are flooding his system. Mary has placed herself just out of his reach, and is having the time of her life teasing him with little, quick licks and long, slurps. When she has him almost to the point of no return, she quickly shifts and straddles his muscular thighs. The look on his face as she slowly sinks her body down onto his is priceless, but her playful manner becomes serious as his hard flesh invades her moist heat. Once she is fully seated, however, Vin takes control with a lust-filled growl and, grabbing her hips with both hands, slams up into her over and over. When she is gasping for air and all but sobbing, he rolls her over and beneath him and shows her no mercy. She arches up into him as her orgasm hits her hard and, when her shapely legs wrap themselves tightly around his waist, he allows his release to wash over him. Cradling her body close to his, Vin drops soft, tender kisses over her face, throat, and shoulders and thanks God for the woman in his arms; his woman, his wife. Mary drifts off to sleep with a satisfied smile on her face, and Vin just enjoys watching her. . .

The next day is pretty much business as usual in Four Corners with no sign of Miles Kettering or any other problems. The six of the Seven who are in town are sitting in the Saloon in the early afternoon playing cards.)

Ezra: "Judge Travis sent a wire to Mr. Clark Thompson, the President of the First National Bank in San Francisco, yesterday inquiring as to whether or not Mr. Thompson knows Miles Kettering. We checked just before the Travis' left town, but there was no reply. The Judge also sent a wire to Sen. Stewart asking him to locate the attorney who handled Jason Kettering's estate. Hopefully, either Mr. Thompson or Sen. Stewart will send a reply soon."

Chris: "The Judge didn't tell my father-in-law specifically why he wanted to contact Kettering's attorney, did he?"

Ezra: "No. He didn't want to upset the Senator unnecessarily as I assume, neither do you."

Chris: "You assume correctly, Ezra."

Josiah: "I've been studyin' on this, and I can't come up with one, single reason why Kettering would have come here in the first place. He knows that neither Catherine nor Mary want to have anything to do with him, he doesn't know anyone else in these parts, and he certainly wasn't looking for work. Only conclusion I come to is that he's definitely up to no good, and the sooner we figure out what it is, the better for everybody."

Nathan: "Well, can't do nothin' until we get answers back from those wires the Judge sent 'cept keep our eyes open."

(They are interrupted by the entrance of an excited Casey Wells who has an envelope in her hand. She walks straight over to Chris and hands him the letter with a shaking hand.)

Casey: "Mr. James over at the post office said to bring this to you right away."

(Chris takes the envelope, opens it, and reads the letter quickly. The expression on his face is unreadable as he folds it back up and places it in his shirt pocket.)

Chris: "Ella Gaines is dead. Killed in a fight with another inmate two weeks ago."

Buck: "Well, at least there's one piece of good news. Ought to make Catherine happy to know that woman won't be causin' you all any more trouble."

Chris: "Another person's death, even Ella's, won't make Catherine happy, Buck. I need to go talk to my wife."

(Chris leaves the Saloon and rides out to the ranch. Catherine is putting one of the younger horses through his paces in one of the corrals when Chris rides up, and an appreciative grin spreads across his handsome face as he watches his wife. No one sits a horse quite like his Catherine. Spying him, Catherine gracefully dismounts and walks over to where he has dismounted and tethered Pony.)

Catherine: "Hello, Handsome. What are you doing home in the middle of the afternoon?"

Chris: "Can't a man come home to his wife in the middle of the day if he wants to?"

Catherine: "Of course, but I don't think you came home just to see me."

Chris: (turning serious) "Actually, I did. I got a letter from the warden at the Nevada State Prison for Women . . .Ella's dead, Catherine. She was killed two weeks ago in a fight with another inmate."

(Catherine just stares at Chris for a moment, and then turns slightly away from him; her mood somber. Chris lays an arm across her shoulders and pulls her into his strong embrace. She looks over his shoulder at the landscape beyond for a few moments before looking up into his eyes.)

Catherine: "I'm sorry that she's dead, but, God help me, I can't be sorry that she's gone from our lives – permanently."

Chris: "I know, Baby."

Catherine: "In a way, I feel sorry for her, Chris. All she wanted was to have the man she loved. . . I think I'd die if I didn't have you in my life. I love you so much. "

Chris: "You'll have my forever, Sweetheart, I swear. You are my life, Catherine, my world. . . Do you think Mrs. Tyson would be upset if we had dinner in town tonight?"

Catherine: "Probably not. I was planning on going into town in a little while, anyway. I have to see Mrs. Higgins at the General Store and order some chemises."

(Catherine's attempt to lighten the mood works as Chris shoots her an evil grin.)

Chris: "Better order extra ones."

(After changing into a pretty and very feminine dress of soft pink and ivory, and telling Mrs. Tyson that they'll be dining in town that evening, Catherine and Chris take one of the nicer buggies into town with Pony tied to the back. Catherine takes care of her business at the General Store and then decides to spend the remainder of the afternoon with Mrs. Wilkes before meeting Chris at the hotel's restaurant for dinner. . .

Buck, J.D., Josiah, and Nathan are involved in a lively game of poker over at the Saloon, but, strangely, Ezra is standing at the end of the bar supposedly watching the game, but actually watching Inez as she exchanges lighthearted banter with Mr. Carson, a regular customer who thinks of Inez as a granddaughter. When Mr. Carson finally leaves and Inez walks down to the end of the bar, Ezra takes advantage of the opportunity to engage her in conversation.)

Ezra: "You're very good for Mr. Carson, you know."

Inez: "He's a nice, old man. He has no family here since his wife died and I don't mind talking with him."

Ezra: "You're a good person, Inez. You care about people."

Inez: "Didn't I say the same thing to you not so long ago?"

Ezra: "Did you? I don't remember. . . I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me at the hotel this evening."

Inez: "You . . want to have dinner with me?"

Ezra: "Yes. Unless, of course, you have other plans."

Inez: "No! No, I have no other plans. I would be pleased to have dinner with you tonight, Ezra. What time should I be ready?"

Ezra: "I'll come by for you at, say, six-thirty?"

Inez: "I'll be ready."

(And with a smile on his face and whistling a happy tune, Ezra leaves the Saloon. J.D., having overheard their conversation as he was getting another drink, sits back down at the table and cannot help but smile.)

Buck: "What're you grinnin' at?"

J.D.: "Huh? Oh, nothing."

Buck: "You don't just grin like that at nothin'."

J.D.: "Ezra's taking Inez to dinner tonight."

Buck: "Ezra's doin' what?"

Nathan: "'Bout time."

Buck: "What did you just say about Ezra and Inez?"

Josiah: "I agree, Nathan."

Buck: "J.D., did you just say that Inez is going to dinner with Ezra?"

J.D.: "Yeah. Deal me out. Think I'll go see Casey."

(When J.D., grinning like a fool, leaves the Saloon, Buck throws his cards on the table in disgust and glares at Nathan and Josiah.)

Buck: "Well, if that just don't beat all. What in Hell is wrong with everybody around here? Must be something in the air."

(And so saying, he stalks out of the Saloon. Josiah ponders the events of the last few minutes and takes a piece of paper from his pocket. Studying it thoughtfully for a moment, he gets up and walks to the telegraph office. . .


	16. Chapter 16

"**LARABEE'S LADY: FOR BETTER OR WORSE" – CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: For Better or Worse"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Part III of "Larabee's Lady" focuses on Catherine and Chris settling into married life and a new romance developing between Mary and Vin. Oh, and hopefully, a surprise or two!

Date Written: October 11, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Mrs. Wilkes is very pleased that Catherine has dropped by for a visit and insists that they have tea in her rose garden.)

Mrs. Wilkes: "I'm so glad you came for a visit, Catherine. I know we just saw each other at Mary's and Vin's wedding, but there were so many people there we really didn't have a chance to talk."

Catherine: "No, Ma'am, we didn't, but I actually came by today because I have something to tell you."

Mrs. Wilkes: "And what would that be?"

Catherine: "Chris received a letter from the warden at the Nevada State Prison for Women. Ella Gaines was killed two weeks ago in a fight with another inmate."

Mrs. Wilkes: "I see. And how do you feel about that, dear?"

Catherine: "That's just it, Mrs. Wilkes. I . .God help me, I'm glad she's dead! After what that horrible woman put Chris through . . . I'm a terrible person. I shouldn't be saying such things let alone feeling them!"

Mrs. Wilkes: (reaching over to pat Catherine's hand) "Now, now, child. It's only natural that you would dislike Ella Gaines. She was not a very nice person! And you love Chris so, of course, you're angry with her. And don't forget that she tried to kill _you_. Orrin Travis showed considerable restraint in sentencing her to life in prison when what she truly deserved was to be hanged."

Catherine: "But it's wrong of me to be happy she's dead, Mrs. Wilkes! At the very least, it's certainly not a very Christian attitude to have."

Mrs. Wilkes: "Catherine, I know this is difficult for you because you are such a sweet, compassionate person, but you must let this go. You have a strong, brave man who worships the ground you walk upon, you have many friends who adore you, you have a beautiful home and the horse ranch you've always wanted, and, I have no doubt, that, one day, you and Chris will have the children you both want. Don't allow that woman to take from you in death what she tried to take from you when she was alive! Don't let her win, Catherine. Forget about Ella Gaines and all the terrible things she caused in your life. You didn't cause her death; she did. Put this behind you, dear, and be happy with that handsome husband of yours."

(Catherine looks at Henrietta Wilkes with tears in her eyes and realizes what a truly remarkable woman Mrs. Wilkes really is. Smiling tremulously, Catherine squeezes Mrs. Wilkes hand and wipes at her eyes.)

Catherine: "Thank you, Mrs. Wilkes. You've been there for me in so many dark times. I'm so very grateful you're my friend."

Mrs. Wilkes: "Nonsense! Eloise would expect nothing less."

Catherine: "My mother, and I, are very lucky to have a friend like you."

Mrs. Wilkes: "Your mother and I have known each other since we were girls in short dresses. Standing in for her from time to time is the least I can do. Now, you look absolutely beautiful. What's the occasion that has you all dressed up?"

Catherine: "I'm having dinner with my husband at the hotel this evening."

Mrs. Wilkes: "I have no doubt that all conversation will cease the moment you walk through the door. The two of you are one of the most striking couples I do believe I've ever seen. I simply cannot wait until you have children for they will be absolute angels."

Catherine: (blushing slightly) "All in good time, Mrs. Wilkes, all in good time."

(Catherine and Mrs. Wilkes talk for a little while longer before saying goodbye, and then Catherine walks over to the Sheriff's Office to meet Chris. Buck is sitting on the front porch with his booted feet propped on the railing and looking like he's mad at the world. Catherine is somewhat taken aback by his countenance because Buck Wilmington is one of the most laid-back, easy going people she knows. Her natural instinct to help those she cares about kicks in, and she takes a seat in one of the empty chairs.)

Catherine: "Hello, Buck."

Buck: "Catherine. Chris had to go over to the Livery. He ought to be back in a few minutes."

Catherine: "Are you all right?"

Buck: "'Course I'm all right. Why wouldn't I be?"

Catherine: "Well, you just look like you had a fight with your best friend."

Buck: "Why ain't there more women in this town?"

Catherine: "What?"

Buck: "Chris has you, Vin has Mary, J.D. and Casey, well, you know J.D. and Casey, and now Ezra's courtin' Inez."

(Immediately, Catherine realizes what is wrong with Buck. It was not so long ago that he fell head over heels in love with an aide to the Territorial Governor. A beautiful, vivacious redhead by the name of Louisa Perkins. Buck even went so far as to propose marriage to Louisa, but she was so determined to have a career that she turned him down. And, although Buck has continued to give the outward appearance of being the womanizer he'd always been until Louisa came along, Catherine knows that he was deeply hurt by the rejection, and she believes he's still in love with Louisa.)

Catherine: "You know, Buck, a very wise woman told me that I shouldn't allow someone who had hurt me in the past control my future. I think that's very good advice, and I'm going to do my best to follow it. Maybe you should think about moving on with your life, too."

(Buck's expression is thunderstruck when he looks at Catherine. Without knowing how _she_ knew what was on his mind, Catherine has hit the nail on the head. In those few minutes, Buck gains a whole new respect for Chris' wife, and actually manages to offer her a slight smile.)

Buck: "Chris Larabee is the luckiest man on Earth to have a woman like you. I hope he appreciates what he has."

(Chris has walked up behind Buck.)

Chris: "I am and I do, Buck. Now if you'll excuse us, I'm taking my wife to dinner."

Catherine: "Think about what I said, Buck, and, if you ever want to talk about it, you know where to find me."

(As they walk toward the hotel, Chris' arm around his wife's slender waist, he echoes Buck's sentiments.)

Chris: "I am the luckiest man on Earth. What did I ever do to deserve a woman like you?"

Catherine: "I'd say we're both pretty lucky. Buck's hurting, Chris. He isn't over Louisa, and I'm not sure he'll ever be."

Chris: "Buck's a big boy, Catherine. He can take care of himself, but I appreciate you trying to help. What brought his bad mood on, anyway."

Catherine: (an impish grin on her face) "Ezra's taking Inez to dinner tonight."

Chris: "Ezra and Inez?"

Catherine: "We may have started something."


	17. Chapter 17

"**LARABEE'S LADY: FOR BETTER OR WORSE" – CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: For Better or Worse"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Part III of "Larabee's Lady" focuses on Catherine and Chris settling into married life and a new romance developing between Mary and Vin. Oh, and hopefully, a surprise or two!

Date Written: October 11, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(The next few days pass in relative quiet until responses to the wires Judge Travis sent to both Clark Thompson and Sen. Stewart arrive. J.D. happens to be walking by the telegraph office when they are to be delivered, and volunteers to take them to Chris. He finds Chris and the others at the Saloon, and wastes no time in getting the wires into Chris' hands.)

Buck: "Well, what do they say?"

Chris: "The attorney who handled Jason Kettering's estate died a year ago, and his partner dropped Miles as a client. He has no idea who represents Mile now. Clark Thompson says that Miles is the co-owner of a business account under the name 'International Exports' and that there is a considerable sum of money in the account. His business partner is someone by the name of Allen Aegis. Everything seems to be perfectly legal."

Ezra: "Well, that certainly doesn't tell us much."

Nathan: "Not much more than we already knew, anyway."

J.D.: "Vin and Mary will be back tomorrow. Maybe he'll have some ideas."

Josiah: "Let's hope so, J.D."

(Later that evening, Buck and Josiah are making the evening rounds and spot Ezra and Inez walking a little way up from them. Ezra's arm around Inez' waist and her head on his shoulder make it clear that their relationship is developing beyond one of friendship. Buck abruptly turns and heads in the opposite direction and Josiah follows.)

Josiah: "I know you don't begrudge Ezra seeing Inez, and I hope you don't let it come between your friendship."

Buck: "It ain't the fact that he's seeing Inez. Hell, it ain't even the fact that he's seeing anybody. Just can't figure it out, is all."

Josiah: "My friend, the Lord giveth and the Lord taketh away. Sometimes, He don't think the tine is right even if we do."

Buck: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Josiah: "There's a saying, Buck. 'If you truly love something, set it free. If it returns to you, it was meant to be.' Ever heard of it?"

Buck: "No, and it don't make much sense if you ask me."

Josiah: "Most things in life don't, but I believe that the Lord has everything happen in His own good time. Sometimes, we just have to wait for it."

Buck: "You ain't makin' the first bit of sense, Josiah. You been drinkin?"

(At the other end of the street, Ezra and Inez have reached her door.)

Inez: "I have very much enjoyed these past two evenings, Ezra. I'm glad we have had the chance to get to know one another."

Ezra: "As have I, Inez. You are a truly delightful and charming companion as well as a quite lovely one I would very much like to spend more time with you."

Inez: "So would I. You are a complicated man, but underneath all your blustering, you are a good, decent man. One I would like to get to know better."

Ezra: "Inez, would you consider it too forward of me if I kissed you goodnight?"

Inez: (a smile playing around her full lips) "I would consider it rude of you if you did not."

(Ezra lowers his head and kisses her softly, fleetingly, but, from the first touch of his mouth on hers, he feels something stir inside of him. Something he's never before experienced, and emotion flares within him. Inez feels something akin to fear, but recognizes it as a "good" kind of fear; the kind that makes her want more. Her smile is full of promise as she bids Ezra goodnight and goes inside. As he makes his way back to his room at the hotel, Ezra's step is light and carefree.)


	18. Chapter 18

"**LARABEE'S LADY: FOR BETTER OR WORSE" – CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: For Better or Worse"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Part III of "Larabee's Lady" focuses on Catherine and Chris settling into married life and a new romance developing between Mary and Vin. Oh, and hopefully, a surprise or two!

Date Written: October 12, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Vin and Mary return from their honeymoon the next day and stop at the ranch to return the key to the cabin. After the two couples have breakfast, Chris and Vin ride into town while Mary stays at the ranch to visit with Catherine. Chris fills Vin in on everything that has transpired in the past week as they ride into town.)

Vin: "I don't like this, Chris. I don't like it one bit. Miles Kettering had a reason for coming here, and it wasn't to visit old friends."

Chris: "Won't get an argument from me. Thing is, just why did he come here?"

Vin: "Who is this Allen Aegis?"

Chris: "Don't know. I sent another wire to Clark Thompson and asked if he had any more information. I also sent one to the Sheriff in San Francisco. Hopefully, we'll get some answers soon."

Vin: "One thing's for sure, if that bastard comes anywhere near our wives, he's a dead man."

(Catherine and Mary decide to take a walk around the corrals since it's such a beautiful day.)

Catherine: "You're glowing, Mary.

Mary: "I cannot thank you enough for letting us use the cabin for our honeymoon. You were right, Catherine. We needed that time alone; just the two of us."

Catherine: "You're most welcome, and, should the two of you ever want to get away for a few days, just let me know."

Mary: "While I appreciate the offer, I can't send Billy to his grandparents' every time I want to be alone with Vin."

Catherine: "Of course you can't. Billy can stay here with us. You know he loves horses, and it'll be good practice for me for when Chris and I have children."

Mary: (laughing) I hate to tell you this, Catherine, but babies are not born walking and talking."

Catherine: I'm well aware of that, Mary, but it's the part when they _do_ walk and talk that has me worried."

Mary: "You'll be a wonderful mother. Besides, when you do have a baby, you'll know exactly what to do."

Catherine: "I hope so. . ."

Mary: "So, did anything interesting happen while we were gone?"

Catherine: "Which do you want first; the good or the bad?"

Mary: "There's bad?"

Catherine: "'Fraid so. Let's start with the good. Ezra and Inez are officially a couple."

Mary: "Really? How wonderful!"

(When Chris and Vin reach the Sheriff's Office, they are met by Buck who is holding a telegram in his hand.)

Buck: "The Sheriff in San Francisco sent a reply to your wire. He's never heard of Miles Kettering or Allen Aegis, and doesn't know anything about International Exports. He checked and all the paperwork for the business is in order. Funny thing, though, the office was locked up tight and nobody was there."

Vin: "That's mighty strange. How're you supposed to do business if there ain't nobody in your office?

Chris: "Any word from Clark Thompson at the bank?"

Buck: "Nothing yet, but I wouldn't get your hopes up."

(In San Francisco, Miles Kettering has been enjoying himself immensely by attending the theater, having expensive dinners at the city's most exclusive restaurants, and mingling with the upper crust of polite society. Joey Hicks shows up at a benefit picnic for the San Francisco Opera Society and hands Miles a folded piece of paper. Hicks slips away before Miles can speak to him, and Miles hurriedly reads the note. His partner is not happy with the progress of their plan and is demanding to see Miles. An hour later, Miles is standing on a pier at the docks fuming because he had to leave the benefit just as he was about to meet the Mayor and, more importantly, the Mayor's daughter. His partner finally shows up and Miles wastes no time in expressing his displeasure.)

Miles: "Do you realize that your demand to see me caused me to miss an opportunity to meet the Mayor?"

Aegis: "To Hell with the Mayor! I want to know why you haven't put our plan in motion?"

Miles: "As I told you before, I want Mary Travis and Vin Tanner to have time to 'enjoy' their wedded bliss before I implement our plan. That way, our victory will be that much sweeter. Besides, we will only be successful if they are all in the same place. We can't afford to have any one of the Seven elsewhere when we strike."

Aegis: "I don't give a damn about _your_ victory, Kettering! The only thing I care about is making Catherine Larabee suffer and suffer greatly!"

Miles: "And she will, but our arrangement was not just for Catherine. It was for Mary Travis, as well. I still have eyes and ears in that hick town, and I'll be informed when Mary returns. Until then, I suggest you acquire some patience. I'll notify you when I'm ready to move."

Aegis: "You have three days. After that, I'm taking over and completing this deal myself. Do you understand me, Miles? Three days!"

(Miles' partner walks away leaving Miles fuming on the pier. Taking several deep breaths, he manages to contain his anger and regain control of himself. He is beginning to think that he made a mistake in his choice of partners, but Allen Aegis had the money to finance their business deal and the motivation to promise Miles exactly what he wanted. Three days should be plenty of time to take care of their business arrangement. When he reaches his hotel, Miles quickly writes a note and leaves it at the front desk to be delivered. Confident that his instructions will be followed to the letter, Miles proceeds to enjoy a dinner of steak and lobster and a bottle of extremely expensive wine. When he returns to his suite, two people are waiting for him. One is an exotic-looking woman dressed in a gown of the latest style, but much more daringly low-cut than is acceptable in polite society. The other person is a man who, while not as rough in appearance or manner as Joey Hicks, is still easily identifiable a hired thug. Running an appreciative eye over the prostitute, Miles addresses the man.)

Miles: "She'll do. You did well, Seymore. Now, is everything ready for my 'guests'?

Seymore: "Yes, sir. Mary Travis, uh, Tanner and her husband returned to Four Corners this morning. Just waitin' on the word from you, Mr. Kettering."

Miles: "Good. I want you to deliver the 'invitations' the day after tomorrow. My partner and I will meet you at the house, and, remember, Catherine Larabee and Mary Tanner are not to be harmed in any way. If either of those two ladies have so much as a hangnail, you and your men will deeply regret it. Do you understand?"

Seymore: "You were very clear in your instructions, Mr. Kettering. What about the men?"

Miles: "If they give you any trouble, do what you have to do to take care of them, but do not kill them. Not yet. I want the pleasure of watching Mrs. Larabee and Mrs. Tanner beg for their husbands' lives."

Seymore: "Uh, Mr. Kettering, some of the men are worried. They're thinkin' maybe there ain't enough of us to handle those seven men. We'd like a little more 'insurance'."

Miles: "Are you telling me that thirty men can't handle seven? You're all being paid extremely well to carry out my instructions. If you can't handle it, I'll find men who can."

Seymore: "Didn't say we couldn't handle it, just said we wanted a little more leverage."

Miles: "What kind of leverage?"

Seymore: "That fancy gambler and the young one have women, too. We want to bring 'em along with the other two."

(Miles eyes the other man closely and thinks about his proposition for a few moments. Finally, thinking that the more of their women he has in his possession, the more likely the Seven will be to cooperate, Miles nods.)

Miles: "All right. Just make sure you don't hurt those ladies, either. This will only work if their women are unharmed. When my associate and I have what we want, you and your men can do what you want with the women. Call it an added 'bonus'. Don't let anyone see you leaving the hotel."

(Seymore nods and lets himself out of the suite as Miles turns his attention to the prostitute. . .

Catherine has given Mary all the information she has regarding Miles Kettering and Chris' suspicions about the man, and the two women agree that Miles is up to something. Consequently, neither of then is surprised when Chris and Vin ride back out to the ranch that afternoon. When the two men arrive, the find Mary with a rifle in her hands shooting at cans Catherine has set up on a fence line. Surprisingly, Mary is not that bad a shot although she definitely needs more practice. However, when she hits three cans in a row, Chris and Vin exchange a wary grin.)

Chris: "Remind me not to make your wife mad at me."

Vin: "No kidding. . . When did you decide to take up shootin', Mary?"

Mary: "When Catherine told me Miles Kettering was behaving badly. Again."

Catherine: "In case you gentlemen haven't noticed, we don't exactly live in a model community. Besides, it never hurts to know how to defend yourself should the need arise, and Mary's a natural. Let her get a little more practice in and she might give you some competition, Vin."

Vin: "So I see."

Chris: "It's a good idea, Catherine."

Catherine: (smiling devilishly at Chris and Vin) "I know it is. I've decided that any of the ladies of our town who want to learn to shoot are going to. If I can convince Nettie to help me, there's no reason we can't have at least ten or twelve more decent shots in this town in the very near future."

Chris: "Like stirrin' up trouble, do you, Sweetheart? Some of those ladies' husbands might not like the idea of their women knowing how to shoot."

Catherine: "I'd think those ladies' husbands would want to know their wives could defend themselves and their children when their men aren't around."

Vin: (throwing Chris a sideways grin) "She's got you there. I, for one, am all for Mary being able to take care of herself and Billy if she needs to."

Chris: "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you when the Widow Sims shoots you in the foot."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have at least one more pairing planned for this story other than Ezra and Inez. There is a method to my "madness", I promise. Guess I'm just a romantic at heart and want our seven guys to be happy! Thanks for continuing to read and review! Michelle


	19. Chapter 19

"**LARABEE'S LADY: FOR BETTER OR WORSE" – CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: For Better or Worse"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Part III of "Larabee's Lady" focuses on Catherine and Chris settling into married life and a new romance developing between Mary and Vin. Oh, and hopefully, a surprise or two!

Date Written: October 12, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Because of their concerns for everyone's safety, Mary and Vin leave the ranch well before dark to return to town. On the way back to town, Vin notices that Mary is unusually quiet, and somewhat withdrawn.)

Vin: "What's goin' on in that beautiful head of yours?"

Mary: "Hmm? . . Oh, um. . nothing. I was just thinking."

Vin: "About what?"

Mary: (smiling at him) "How much I love you."

Vin: "I love you, too, Mary, but there's somethin' on your mind besides me."

Mary: "We just got married a week ago, Vin, and now Miles Kettering is ruining everything."

(Mary's tone is belligerent, her expression is mutinous, and her hands are clenched in fists. She's adorable, and Vin has to work to keep a smile off his face. Taking the reins in one hand, Vin puts an arm around Mary and pulls her closer to him on the buggy seat.)

Vin: "Mary, no one can ruin anything between us. No. One. Stop worryin' about Kettering. We're keepin' an eye on things; Chris has sent wires to some people in San Francisco, Washington, and Richmond trying to find out what he's up to. Besides, you really think Miles Kettering can take on the seven of us?"

Mary: "He's devious, Vin. His entire life has been nothing but manipulative trickery, and he knows exactly how to get what he wants. . Wish I knew just what he's up to. I don't want to worry about Miles Kettering or anyone else."

Vin: "Then don't. Let me and the others worry about him."

(The night is quiet, and there is no trouble in Four Corners. Surprisingly, everyone concerned about Miles Kettering and what he's up to manages to get a good night's sleep. As it turns out, that is a very good thing. . .

Early the next morning, a man rides into town and pulls up short in front of the Sheriff's Office where, Buck, J.D., and Josiah are sitting on the porch, and excitedly tells them that a group of men are holding up the stage coach a few miles out of town. J.D. quickly gathers Chris, Vin, Ezra, and Nathan, and they follow the man out of town at a furious gallop. . . .

Inez leaves her room at the boarding house and is approaching the stairs when she is suddenly grabbed from behind. . .

Casey Wells has just left Nettie's house on her way to the ranch to help Catherine with the horses when two men suddenly emerge from the bushes along the road and pull their guns on her. . .

Mary, anticipating Billy's return the next day, has decided to bake a cake and make cookies. She is in the pantry looking for some spices when she hears a noise out in the kitchen. Turning around, she is startled to find two very big, very frightening men blocking her exit. . .

Catherine is in the barn checking on the new foals when Jake, one of her ranch hands, enters with two strange men. One look at the men and Catherine is immediately on her guard.)

Jake: "Mrs. Larabee, these two gentlemen wanted to see you about buying one of the new foals."

Catherine: "Thank you, Jake. Would you give the horses some hay, please? . . . How can I help you? Mr. ?"

Dalton: "Dalton. Stan Dalton, and it's not me you need to help, Mrs. Larabee."

(He pulls out Inez' scarf, Casey's hair ribbon, and Mary's necklace. Catherine immediately recognizes all three items and who they belong to, and her heart drops to her stomach.)

Catherine: "Where did you get those? What have you done with my friends?"

Dalton: "They were given to me by some of my. . associates. Your friends are fine, for now. What we want is for you to tell your hand you're going into town with us, and then get on that horse of yours and come with us. If you don't, your friends won't have no more need of these things. And, Mrs. Larabee? If you say or do anything to make anyone around here think anything's wrong, your friends'll die real slow and painful like while you watch. Understand?"

Catherine: "Perfectly."

(In a matter of minutes, Catherine and the two men are mounted and riding away from the ranch. Once they reach the road to town, they stop long enough for Dalton's accomplice, a man by the name of Marks, to bind Catherine's hands and drop a black hood over her head so that she cannot see where they're taking her.)

Catherine: "Who do you work for?"

Dalton: "You'll find out soon enough, Mrs. Larabee. Now you just keep that pretty mouth of yours shut, and you and the other ladies won't get hurt."

(When the Seven, and the man leading them, reach a place in the road where the shrubbery is dense, the man gallops ahead of them. Before any of them realize what's happening, they are quickly surrounded by a large group of men. Realizing that they are sadly outnumbered, the Seven are all very careful to keep their hands away from their guns . . for the moment. Joey Hicks, still wary of the Seven even though they're outnumbered three to one, moves his horse slightly in front of his men.)

Chris: "What the Hell's going on here?"

Hicks: "Put your hands up and don't move! My men will be takin' your guns, and you don't want to be makin' no sudden moves."

Chris: "Who are you? What is this?"

Hicks: "Don't matter who I am. All you need to know is that your women stay alive as long as you cooperate."

(This comment elicits an immediate and strong reaction from all of the Seven. Chris and Vin both look murderous, but manage to keep their wits about them. Hicks' men have taken their guns, tied their hands, and begin to drop black hoods over their heads.)

Hicks: "Now, we're goin' for a little ride. Don't make any trouble or we'll kill those women of yours."

Vin: "How do we know you have our women?"

Hicks: "Well, now, guess you're gonna' have to take our word for it."

(Catherine feels like she's been riding forever and has absolutely no idea where she is when Rebel comes to a stop and she is snatched roughly from her horse. She stumbles when her feet hit the ground, and she is half-dragged, half-pushed over rough ground about fifty feet before being yanked to a halt. The black hood is jerked off her head and she squints in the glare of sunlight. She is standing in an unkempt yard outside a large, empty house. From the looks of it, no one has lived in the house in years. The paint is chipped and peeling, some of the window panes are broken, and dirty, torn curtains hang limply at some of the windows. The yard is overgrown in some places and nothing but dirt in others. Catherine's vision begins to adjust, and she looks around at the eight men standing around her. She doesn't recognize any of the men. She is standing in front of what appear to be cellar doors, and two of the men pull them open to reveal a very dark, musty-smelling space. Wordlessly, the ropes binding her hands are cut and she is roughly shoved down into the dank, dark cellar. The doors slam shut behind her, and she is, once again, in darkness. Someone calls her name as she lands with a hard thud on the dirt floor of the cellar, and she realizes that there is a very dim light farther into the cellar. . .

After riding for several miles, first in one direction and then another, the Seven and the large groups of men with them, arrive at the abandoned house. All seven men are shoved or yanked off their horses, and, with their hands bound and hoods covering their eyes, there is little they can do to soften their fall. The Seven are grabbed by the outlaws, jerked to their feet, and roughly shoved a few feet until they are jerked to a halt. The sound of heavy wooden doors opening is followed by the sensation of falling as all seven are pushed into a dank, dark and musty cellar. As the hit the dirt floor, one by one, they pull off the hoods and try to figure out where they are. . .

Having had the breath knocked out of her from her fall, it takes Catherine a few moments to clear her head. Seemingly from a distance, she hears voices frantically calling her name and gentle hands trying to help her sit up. As her vision begins to focus, Catherine realizes that she is lying on a dirt floor in a dark, dank place and that Mary, Casey, and Inez are there with her."

Casey: "Are you all right, Catherine?"

Catherine: "I . . I think so. Just had the wind . . knocked out of me. . What are . . all of you doing . . here?"

Mary: "We don't know why we're here. I've never seen any of those men before today and neither has Casey nor Inez."

Casey: "And none of them have said anything to any of us except that we won't be hurt if we do what they say."

Catherine: "Well, . . That doesn't . . seem to apply to me."

Inez: "Are you sure you are all right, Catherine? You do not look very well."

Catherine: (breathing much easier now) "I'm fine. Do any of you have any idea where we are?"

Inez: "No. They put hoods over our heads so we could not see what direction we took from town, and it seemed as if we rode for a very long time and took may twists and turns."

Casey: "Who _are_ these people and what do they want with us?"

Catherine: "That's a good question, Casey, although I've got an idea."

(She looks at Mary and watches as understanding dawns on Mary's face.) 

Mary: "Miles."

Catherine: "That would be my guess. Although what he could possibly want with us, let alone Casey and Inez, is beyond me."

(The cellar the Seven have been locked inside of is wet and musty and all of the men's tempers are fairly high.)

Chris: "Anyone recognize any of those men?"

(The other six reply in the negative and they begin to speculate.)

Vin: "Should've known that cowardly bastard wouldn't do his own dirty work."

J.D.: "Who?"

Vin: "Miles Kettering. He's the one responsible for this sure as I'm standin' here."

Buck: "Well, if he is, he's gonna' be hurtin' when I get through with 'em."

Chris: "If he's hurt Catherine, he's a dead man."

Nathan: "I don't get it. Just what does this guy want?"

Vin: "Don't know, Nathan, but I got a feeling we're about to find out."


	20. Chapter 20

"**LARABEE'S LADY: FOR BETTER OR WORSE" – CHAPTER TWENTY**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: For Better or Worse"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Part III of "Larabee's Lady" focuses on Catherine and Chris settling into married life and a new romance developing between Mary and Vin. Oh, and hopefully, a surprise or two!

Date Written: October 13, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Henrietta Wilkes hears a frantic knocking on her door and hurries to answer it before whoever has come to call breaks her down her front door. She has a rebuke on her lips when she opens the door to find a very worried Nettie Wells on her porch.)

Mrs. Wilkes: "Nettie! Whatever is the matter?"

Nettie: "I can't find Casey, or Catherine, for that matter."

Mrs. Wilkes: "Come in and calm down. Now, what's all this about Casey and Catherine?"

Nettie: "Casey left the house early this morning to ride out to the ranch and work with Catherine training the horses. They were both supposed to come back to my place for lunch, but they never showed up."

Mrs. Wilkes: "Now, Nettie, you know how both those girls get caught up in those horses. I'm sure they just lost track of time."

Nettie: "You don't understand, Henrietta. I thought the same thing so I decided to take lunch to them, but when I got to the ranch, neither of them was there. Mrs. Tyson and Farley hadn't seen Casey at all today, and one of the hands said Catherine rode into town with two strange men earlier."

Mrs. Wilkes: "Well, maybe Casey met Catherine and her companions on the road and rode into town with them."

Nettie: "Well I can't find them anywhere."

Mrs. Wilkes: "What does Mr. Larabee have to say about this?"

Nettie: "Can't find him, either. In fact, none of the Seven are in town. Anna Higgins said she was sweeping the sidewalk in front of the General Store this morning when another _stranger_ came riding into town yelling something about the stage being held up."

Mrs. Wilkes: "And, naturally, Mr. Larabee and his men rode out to see to it. Let's go see Mary. Perhaps she can shed some light on our girls' whereabouts."

(The two older women waste no time in walking to the offices of the Clarion. The door is unlocked and everything appears to be in order in the front, but when they reach the kitchen, they find pots and pans, flour and sugar, and other ingredients for baking sitting out on the counters and table but no Mary. They search the entire building and have no luck. Not only is Nettie even more upset, but Mrs. Wilkes is now extremely concerned, as well. The two women step back out onto the street in time to hear Mr. Carson and a couple of the older gentlemen who are regulars at the Saloon grumbling about no one being there.)

Mrs. Wilkes: "Abner, what did you say about no one being at the Saloon?"

Mr. Carson: "I said ain't no one there. Inez is there every afternoon, but she's not there today and she ain't at the boardin' house, either."

(Henrietta and Nettie exchange a look of genuine alarm at the news that Inez is also missing.)

Mrs. Wilkes: "Something is very wrong here, Nettie. I believe we should wire Judge Travis immediately."

Nettie: "You send the wire, Henrietta. I'm going out to the ranch and get Farley and the ranch hands. It's going to take more than just the two of us to find those children."


	21. Chapter 21

"**LARABEE'S LADY: FOR BETTER OR WORSE" – CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: For Better or Worse"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Part III of "Larabee's Lady" focuses on Catherine and Chris settling into married life and a new romance developing between Mary and Vin. Oh, and hopefully, a surprise or two!

Date Written: October 14, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(The Seven have spent the night in the cold, dark cellar in which they have been imprisoned with no food or water. By the time the sun rises the next morning, they are all thoroughly furious. The cellar doors are snatched open and several heavily armed men move down the steps to the area where the Seven are sitting. Because they've been in virtual darkness for quite some time, they squint painfully against the bright glare of sunlight. They are ordered to stand up and move out of the cellar into the yard. It takes a few moments for their eyes to adjust to the bright light, but once they can see clearly, they see Miles Kettering sitting in a fan-back chair on the front porch looking for all the world like a king on his throne.)

Miles: "Good morning, gentlemen. I trust you all slept well."

Vin: "Told you it was that son-of-a bitch. What do you think you're doin', Kettering?"

Miles: "I don't 'think' anything, Mr. Tanner. What I _am_ doing is taking from Catherine and Mary what they took from me for so many years. I want them to suffer the way I did, and you and Mr. Larabee are the weapons I will use against them."

Chris: "What the Hell are you talking about?"

Miles: "All in good time, Mr. Larabee. We don't want to leave the ladies out, now do we?"

Chris: "Where is my wife?"

Miles: "They'll be joining us shortly; your wife and Mr. Tanner's wife as well as the lovely Inez and Casey Wells."

(Ezra's and J.D.'s heads snap up at the mention of Inez and Casey, and Kettering just laughs.)

Ezra: "If you have harmed Inez in any way . . ."

Miles: "Careful, Mr. Standish. You're in no position to be making threats."

(A group of riders approaches the yard and the Seven can clearly see Catherine, Mary, Inez, and Casey riding in the middle. Although they appear to be unharmed, their hands are tightly bound and they all look pale. When the group arrives, the men guarding the women pull them off their horses and move them to stand on the opposite side of the yard from the Seven.)

Miles: "Hello, Ladies. I'm so glad you could join us for this little . .party. We'll get under way as soon as my partner, Allen Aegis, arrives."

Chris: "Just who is this Allen Aegis?"

(Miles' partner exits the house and steps out onto the porch in full view of everyone in the yard.)

Aegis: "That would be me."

(The looks of stunned disbelief on the faces of the Seven and their ladies are accompanied by shocked gasps. Standing before them is none other than Ella Gaines.)


	22. Chapter 22

"**LARABEE'S LADY: FOR BETTER OR WORSE" – CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: For Better or Worse"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Part III of "Larabee's Lady" focuses on Catherine and Chris settling into married life and a new romance developing between Mary and Vin. Oh, and hopefully, a surprise or two!

Date Written: October 14, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(The appearance of Ella Gaines leaves them all speechless for a few moments. Surprisingly, Casey is the first one to recover her voice.)

Casey: "You're dead!"

Ella: "Clearly I'm not."

Chris: "You bitch! Who helped you?"

Ella: "Is that any way to talk to your future wife?"

Chris: "I already have a wife, Ella,. And even if I didn't I'd rather put a bullet through your heart than look at you."

Ella: "You'll change your mind, Chris, once Catherine's gone. As far as who helped me . . Well, it wasn't too difficult to bribe the guards. The warden, well he required something of a more personal nature. But every time I was with him I thought about you, Chris. Of what it used to be like between us and how it will be again."

Chris: "You disgust me! I'd rather die than be anywhere near you ever again!"

Miles: "That can be arranged, Mr. Larabee. In fact, your wife may very well be begging me to spare your life before I'm through in spite of what my charming partner might wish."

(Catherine looks at Chris and takes courage from what she sees in his eyes. She looks directly at Miles Kettering with a defiant glare)

Catherine: "Go to Hell, Miles!"

Miles: "No need, Catherine. I've been there most of my life thanks to you and Mary."

Mary: "What is it you think we've done to you? Neither of us have ever raised a hand against you."

Miles: "Neither of you ever included me in your circle of friends. I was merely tolerated because my father was in business with yours. Oh, you were both the epitome of what polite young ladies should be and were on your best behavior at social functions, but I'm not stupid. You wanted nothing to do with me and made sure none of the young ladies in your acquaintance did, either. When I came back from England I had to move to New York to have any kind of social life at all. The two of you had already poisoned your friends and their fathers against me."

Catherine: "My God, Miles, you ruined an Earl's daughter! Did you honestly think word of what happened in England wouldn't get back to Richmond? Mary and I had nothing to do with any of that. Your own behavior got you into trouble."

Miles: "It doesn't really matter because I'll have you both before this is finished and there's nothing you or your husbands can do about it."

Ella: "Enough of this! Now that you all know that Miles and I are in control, here's what you need to understand. Unless you do exactly as you're told, we will begin killing you one by one in a very slow and extremely painful manner."

Mary: "Just what is it you want us to do?"

Ella: "You'll know when the time is right. Take them back and lock them up. . . We're done here for now."

(Before anyone can say anything else, the Seven are herded back into the cellar of the house and the women are put on their horses and taken back to their 'prison'. As soon as their prisoners are out of earshot, Ella turns on Miles with a vicious expression on her face.)

Ella: "Do what you will with Mary Tanner and the others, but leave Chris and that bitch Catherine alone! Do you understand me, Miles?"

Miles: "You're not the one running this show, Ella! It's a partnership, remember?"

Ella: "And our agreement was that you could do what you wanted with Mary Tanner and everyone else _except_ Catherine and Chris. That stupid bitch is mine, and once she's died a slow, agonizing death, I'll have Chris all to myself."

Miles: "You're a fool, Ella, if you think Chris Larabee will have anything to do with you once you've killed yet another of his wives. You heard him, you disgust him!"

Ella: "Let me worry about Chris. Once I remind him of how good it was between us, he'll be glad I got rid of Sarah and Adam and Catherine."


	23. Chapter 23

"**LARABEE'S LADY: FOR BETTER OR WORSE" – CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: For Better or Worse"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Part III of "Larabee's Lady" focuses on Catherine and Chris settling into married life and a new romance developing between Mary and Vin. Oh, and hopefully, a surprise or two!

Date Written: October 14, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(The four women find there are a couple of lanterns, a canteen of water, and some stale bread waiting for them when they are returned to the cellar. In the dim light of the lamps, Inez casts a worried eye toward Catherine. All four of them are pale, but Catherine doesn't look well at all. Taking advantage of the fact that Catherine is trying to keep Casey's spirits up, Inez moves closer to Mary so they can talk without being overheard.)

Inez: "I am worried about Catherine. That fall she took when those men shoved her in here last night was a hard one, and she is as pale as a ghost."

Mary: "I've noticed it, too, but what can we do, Inez? We have no blankets, not food to speak of, no medicine. We don't even know what's wrong with her."

Inez: "I suppose the only thing we can do is keep an eye on her and try to keep her from putting herself in any more danger."

(A little distance from Mary and Inez, Catherine and Casey are talking in low voices.)

Catherine: "I should have known better than to believe Ella Gaines was dead unless I saw her body with my own eyes."

Casey: "She's crazy, Catherine. How can she possibly think Chris could care for her after everything she's done?"

Catherine: "I can understand how she could love him so much she'd do anything to have him in her life. If I lost him, I think my heart would simply stop beating."

Casey: "I know you love Chris, Catherine, but you wouldn't kill anyone to have him."

Catherine: "Unless they were trying to hurt him. If that were the case, you damned well better believe I'd kill them. . . Don't worry, Casey, we'll figure a way out of this."

Casey: "I know we will . . Are you feelin' all right, Catherine? You really don't look so good."

Catherine: "I'm fine, or, at least, as fine as I can be considering our situation. Please don't worry about me, Casey. We need to figure a way out of this, so, if you're going to worry about anything, worry about that."

(Mary and Inez join them and the four ration the bread and water and force themselves to eat something so as not to become too weak. Inez insists that Catherine get some rest and volunteers to keep watch so she can. When Catherine readily agrees, Mary and Inez exchange a worried glance. They were fully expecting to have to argue with Catherine to get her to rest. When Catherine is finally asleep, Inez and Mary settle themselves close to the cellar doors, and Casey tries to find a comfortable place to sleep. As Casey moves deeper into the cellar looking for a comfortable spot, she spies some small boxes sitting in a corner. She picks one up and looks at it for a moment and then excitedly carries it back to where Mary and Inez are sitting.)

Casey: "I think I've found something that might help us get out of here."

Inez: "What have you found, Casey?"

Casey: "Laudanum. Catherine has some boxes just like this at the ranch. It's used to sedate horses when they're injured so they won't hurt themselves any more before they heal."

Inez: "How will this help us?"

Casey: "I don't know exactly, but at least it's something."

Mary: "Yes. If we could figure out a way to get it in the guards' water or food, we might have a chance to get out of here."

Inez: "But how do we do that?"

Mary: "We need to watch them when we can to see if they have canteens and if they leave them somewhere."

Inez: "Even if they do, Mary, how do we get the Laudanum into the canteens?"

Mary: "I don't know, but we have to try."

(Chris, Vin, Ezra, and J.D. are extremely tight-lipped as they pace back and forth in the confined space of the cellar. Buck is sitting against one wall looking mad enough to seriously hurt someone, and Josiah and Nathan are silently contemplating their options. Chris has a million things running through his mind, not the least of which is Catherine's health.)

Chris: "Nathan, Catherine didn't look good to me. She was white as a sheet"

Nathan: "Well, she didn't have any obvious injuries. Could be that she was real pale 'cause she's real scared."

Buck: "This is Catherine you're talkin' about, Nathan."

Nathan: "Yeah, guess that was a pretty stupid thing to say. She show any sign of being sick in the last week or so?"

Chris: "No. But something's wrong with her."

Buck: "We need to get out of here. There were at least two dozen men in that yard when Ella and Kettering put on their little show."

Josiah: "There's more. I didn't see three of the men who trapped us on the road yesterday."

Vin: "It'd take more than three men to guard our women, so I figure we should count on at least eight or ten more where ever it is they're being kept. Odds ain't too good."

J.D.: "When's that ever stopped us?"

Ezra: "When, indeed, my young friend."

Chris: "All right. Next time they let us out of here, we need to make our 326

Ezra: "We need to get to our women. Lord only knows what those two psychopaths have planned for them."

Buck: "All right then, let's get ready."

(Mary can't sleep and sits up with Inez long after Casey lays down. They are both trying to think of a way they can get the laudanum into their captors water when they hear moans coming from where Catherine is sleeping. Mary steps over to her and gently shakes her awake.)

Mary: "Catherine, are you all right? You were moaning."

Catherine: "I . . I'm fine, Mary. I was just dreaming. I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

(Catherine starts to sit up but jerks to a halt and grabs her stomach when a sudden, sharp pain knifes through her. Inez quickly joins Mary, and, together, they help Catherine to a sitting position. If Catherine wasn't pale before, she certainly is now.)

Inez: "Where does it hurt, Catherine?"

Catherine: "It doesn't, now. It was nothing."

Mary: "That most certainly was something. How long have you been having these pains?"

Catherine: "That was the first. Must be that stale bread we've been eating. I'm fine."

Mary: "You don't look fine. I'm worried about you, Catherine."

Catherine: "We have more to worry about than me getting food poisoning, Mary. How long is it until sunrise?"

Inez: "We have several hours yet. You should lay back down and get some rest."

Catherine: "I've been resting. You two have been up all night so you need some rest. I"ll keep watch the rest of the night."

Mary: "I don't think that's such a good idea."

Catherine: "I. Am. Fine. Please, get some sleep. We all need to be ready to act when the opportunity presents itself, and that won't be the case if we're exhausted."

(Reluctantly, Mary and Inez do as Catherine asks and Catherine sits in the same spot Inez just vacated. Silent tears slip down Catherine's cheeks as she wraps her arms around her middle and does her best to breathe through the pain.)


	24. Chapter 24

**LARABEE'S LADY: FOR BETTER OR WORSE" – CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR **

Title: "Larabee's Lady: For Better or Worse"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Part III of "Larabee's Lady" focuses on Catherine and Chris settling into married life and a new romance developing between Mary and Vin. Oh, and hopefully, a surprise or two!

Date Written: October 16, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(The sun is just beginning to rise when the Seven hear voices approaching the cellar doors. When the doors are thrown open, they wait until Kettering's henchmen, (ten of them), come down into the cellar before they make their move. The Seven have the advantage of being able to see in the dimness where as Kettering's men have just been in bright sunlight and their eyes have not yet adjusted. In a matter of moments, the Seven have taken the other men easily. Although they have knocked the men unconscious, the Seven gag them in addition to binding their hands and feet so that they will not be able to call for help when they come around. Taking their guns, the Seven slip cautiously up the cellar steps and find there are six more men patrolling the area. Fortunately, they are able to take these six men down without much noise, they bind and gage them and put them in the cellar with the others. Once they have closed and barred the doors from the outside, they locate some horses and Vin looks for tracks which will tell them what direction their women were taken. . .

When Mary and Inez awaken, they see Casey and Catherine sitting not too far from them talking. Catherine's looking a little better than she did when Mary and Inez went to sleep, and Mary is somewhat relieved as she joins them.)

Mary: "Good morning. You're looking a little better this morning, Catherine."

Catherine: "I feel fine, Mary. Told you is was probably food poisoning. I found a crack in one of the cellar doors wide enough to see part of the yard. It looks like there's only seven or eight men out there right now. If we could get out of here, we might be able to slip some of that laudanum in the water buckets they've got sitting around."

Inez: "How are we going to convince them to let us out of here?'

Catherine: "I don't know, but we need to think of something."

Casey: "Shhhh. I hear something."

(All four young women move closer to the doors and hear voices. Ella's and Miles' voices are very clear.)

Miles: "I don't like this, Ella. You're running a big risk in taking Catherine away from the others."

Ella: "Not at all. If a few of the men and I take Catherine elsewhere, Chris will follow, and he'll bring some of the Seven with him. That should make it much easier for you to control Vin Tanner and whoever else remains behind with him."

Miles: "I still don't like it. I want the pleasure of watching Catherine begging for her husband's life."

Ella: "You'll have that pleasure with Mary Tanner."

Miles: "But I . . ."

Ella: "I told you Catherine Stewart is mine to do with as I please! I'm taking her with me, along with half the men. Don't interfere with me on this, Miles! You will regret it!"

Miles: "All right! Take her! But do it before my men bring the Seven back here. I plan to have Mary Travis Tanner on her knees in front of me before this day is over, and I don't want anything to ruin my plans. When she sees her husband's back bloody and torn from the whip, she'll be willing to do anything I want."

(In the cellar, Mary has tears in her eyes and has to bite her lower lip hard to keep from crying out. Catherine places a comforting hand on Mary's shoulder and motions for the other three to move with her into the far reaches of the cave. Once there, the four women can speak more freely.)

Mary: "Oh my God! Did you hear what he said? He's going to kill Vin!

Catherine: "No, he isn't. Listen to me, Mary. All I have to do is get my hands on a gun. The men Miles and Ella hired aren't expecting any of us to try and escape. They think we're weak, frightened women, and they're not as alert as they should be. When they come to get me, I'll go quietly. . until I get clear of this cellar. You three need to be ready to move."

Inez: "Do you that's wise, Catherine?"

Catherine: "Do you have a better idea, Inez? If they're planning on separating us, this is the only chance we'll have."

Casey: "Catherine's right. We have to do this now."

(Vin has finally located the tracks that will lead them to Catherine, Mary, Inez, and Casey and the Seven riding hard and fast. As they had hoods over their heads the day before when they were brought to and taken away from the place where their women were being kept, they aren't sure from direction they will be approaching the second house. When they think they are about ten minutes from their destination, they stop momentarily to make a rough plan. . .

The doors to the cellar where the four women are being kept are thrown open and three of Ella's henchmen come down after Catherine. Mary, Inez, and Casey stay close to her and ready themselves. When two of the men grab Catherine by the arms and roughly pull her up the stairs, the other three women follow. The third man pulls his gun on them and tells them to stay where they are. As soon as Catherine and her "escorts" clear the cellar doors, Catherine takes a quick look around and realizes that, other than the three me at the cellar, there is only one other man visible. Taking a deep breath, and praying that she's doing the right thing, Catherine suddenly goes limp and the dead weight of her body pulls the two men holding her arms to the ground with her. She takes the opportunity to quickly yank the men's guns from their holsters and throws her body forward. She rolls and comes up firing, hitting both men squarely in the chest. Mary, Inez, and Casey take advantage of the fact that the man holding his gun on them is distracted by what Catherine's doing and rush him. Inez brings one of the lanterns they were given down hard on his temple and he crumples to the ground. Mary grabs his gun as she and the other two women dive for cover behind a wagon. Seeing the man standing on the porch taking aim at Catherine, Mary calmly raises the gun in her hand and fires hitting the man neatly in the forehead. Catherine wastes no time in moving quickly toward a stack of lumber at the back of the house. . .

The Seven hear gunshots from up ahead and fear grips them. Spreading out in order to come in from two different directions, they ride furiously. When they reach the yard of the abandoned house, there is a great deal of confusion. Miles and five of his men are pouring out of the house and taking up defensive positions on the porch. Mary, Inez, and Casey are trapped behind a wagon just outside of the cellar but there is no sign of Catherine. Vin, Ezra, J.D., and Josiah ride between the wagon and the porch and take out three of the men before throwing themselves from their horses and joining the three women behind the wagon. Chris, Buck, and Nathan ride around toward the back of the house but they are farther away and it takes them longer. Catherine sees Vin and the others get to her friends and turns to make her way toward the other end of the stack of lumber. As she turns, she doubles over in extreme pain as a two by four hits her squarely in the abdomen and is followed by a fist connecting with her jaw causing Catherine to lose the grip on the gun she is holding. Staggering, Catherine looks up to see Ella Gaines pulling a gun on her. There is a crazed look in Ella's glassy eyes and Catherine realizes that she is, indeed, dealing with a woman who is well and truly mad.)

Ella: "I had planned to watch you die but you've made that impossible. I promise you, though; I will make it extremely painful. I did some research while I was in prison, and I learned a lot about how to shoot someone so that they will eventually die, but it will take a long, long time and cause intense pain. And I will have Chris, Catherine, all to myself. He will love me and we'll have the children we've both always wanted.

(Catherine has seen Chris and Buck moving up behind Ella as she's been talking, and stands up to face Ella, buying them a little more time to get closer.)

Catherine: "Then go ahead and shoot me, Ella. If you really believe Chris can possibly love you after everything you've done, everything you've put him through and taken away from him, shoot me."

(And as Ella lifts the gun to shoot Catherine, Chris raises his arm and pulls the trigger. His shot impacts the right side of Ella's head and she crumples to the ground. Within seconds, Catherine is in Chris' arms and he is holding her tightly. Buck and Nathan are still looking around because Miles and two of his men are still unaccounted for, and they don't want any nasty surprises. The four quickly move back behind the stack of lumber for cover. . .

Vin is holding Mary tightly, Ezra's arm is around Inez' shoulder, and J.D. is holding Casey's hand as they huddle behind the wagon. Josiah is looking out from one direction and J.D. is watching the other as they, too, are away that there are still three men out there somewhere who want to kill them. Easing his hold on Mary, Vin turns toward the back of the house and calls out to the others.)

Vin: "You all okay over there?"

Buck: "We're fine. Anybody see where Kettering and the other two went?"

Vin: "No. Lost 'em in all the shootin'. Got to be around here somewhere, though. Ain't heard any horses."

Buck: "That don't mean they didn't get away."

(Chris and Catherine, having assured themselves that the other is okay, talk with Buck.)

Catherine: "I didn't see which way Miles went, but you can bet he's trying his best to get away."

Chris: "That's _not _going to happen!"

Buck: "We need to move. Need to find him. Now."

Catherine: "Then let's go. I want this over with once and for all!"

Chris: (raising his voice so Vin and his group can hear him) "We're going around. Meet you on the other side of the house."

Vin: "See you there."

(But, instead of all four of them moving, Catherine and Chris make their way around the back of the house while Buck and Nathan remain behind the stack of lumber. Over behind the wagon, J.D. and Josiah make their way toward the front of the house. The end result is that the house, and anyone inside it, are effectively surrounded by the Seven and their ladies. There is no sound coming from the house. Catherine and Chris are crouched down behind a well, and quickly check to see how many rounds they have between them. Slamming the cylinder back into the correct position, Catherine, a determined gleam in her eyes, looks up at Chris and lifts her chin. Realizing that his wife is more than ready to finish this and so is he, Chris grabs the back of her head with one hand, pulls her to him, and kisses her hard and fast. When he lifts his head from hers, he sees the love and determination in her eyes, and there is no need for words. Quickly and quietly, they move from behind the well to the porch of the house. J.D. and Josiah have reached the porch on the opposite side, and Vin and Ezra, and Buck and Nathan have the other two sides covered from their positions. Being careful to avoid standing directly in front of the windows, Catherine, Chris, J.D., and Josiah check each room looking for Miles and the other two men. A sudden, loud crashing sound draws their attention to the side of the house nearest the stack of lumber. One of Miles' men has gone through a window, jumped from the porch and is rolling on the ground trying to reach the safety of a clump of bushes. The second man bursts out a door closer to where Catherine and Chris are, and he, too, tries to make it to the safety of the surrounding bushes. Within seconds, the two men are taken care of as they keep moving when told to stop and four different guns fire at them.)

Chris: (calling out to the others) "Anybody seen Kettering?"

Vin: "Yeah. He's right here."

(Everyone converges on the point where Vin, Mary, Inez, and Casey are standing over the prone form of Miles Kettering. )

Buck: "Man got what he deserved. Glad you got him, Vin."

Vin: "I didn't shoot him. Mary did."

Mary: "He was going to shoot us. At least he won't be able to hurt anyone else."

Casey: "Can we go home now, please?"


	25. Chapter 25

"**LARABEE'S LADY: FOR BETTER OR WORSE" – CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: For Better or Worse"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Part III of "Larabee's Lady" focuses on Catherine and Chris settling into married life and a new romance developing between Mary and Vin. Oh, and hopefully, a surprise or two!

Date Written: October 17, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(As it turns out, the two abandoned houses where the Seven and their ladies were being kept were not all that far from Four Corners and Farley and the ranch hands were out looking for everyone when they heard the gunshots. By the time they arrive, Ella and Miles are dead and so are most of their men. The ones who aren't dead are locked up in the cellar of the other house not far away. Catherine, Mary, Inez, and Casey leave the cleaning up to the Seven, Farley, and Catherine's hands, and head back to the ranch where Farley has told them Mrs. Wilkes and Nettie are waiting with Mrs. Tyson. As soon as the four young women get to the ranch, the three older women are out on the porch to greet them and ask numerous questions. The younger women try their best to answer their questions, but they are coming so fast it's hard to keep up;. Once they are in the entry hall, Catherine asks Mrs. Tyson to have hot baths made ready for her, Mary, Inez, and Casey and the four younger ladies make quick work of getting themselves clean. Once they are all clean and dressed in some of Catherine's clothes, Mrs. Tyson insists they sit down and eat a decent meal. Catherine suddenly doesn't feel well and excuses herself from the table. She has taken just a few steps when she doubles over grabbing her abdomen, crying out in pain, and tears filling her eyes. The other ladies rush to help her and get her upstairs to the master bedroom. . .

It takes quite some time to get the bodies and prisoners sorted out and into town. By the time the Seven, Farley, and the hands have the wagons loaded and gotten into town, Judge Travis has arrived and is waiting at the Sheriff's Office. He gazes at the bodies of Miles Kettering and Ella Gaines and shakes his head.)

Judge Travis: "I'm sorry, Boys, I should have hung her when I had the chance."

Chris: "You did what you had to Judge."

Judge Travis: "If I'd not spared her life, none of this would have happened."

Vin: "Don't know that, Judge. Miles Kettering would have caused trouble with or without Ella's help."

Judge Travis: "Still . . .Ah, well, it's too late to second guess myself now."

Chris: "Give us a few minutes to get cleaned up, Judge, and ride out to the ranch with us. I'm sure you want to see Mary and Catherine, and Mrs. Tyson's probably got breakfast waiting on us."

(The Seven hurry once the mention of one of Mrs. Tyson's meals is made, and soon they, and Judge Travis ride out to the ranch. When they dismount in the yard, Casey walks out onto the front porch with tears in her eyes. Chris is immediately on edge and looks at her questioningly, but all she can do is shake her head. Chris runs up the steps and into the house as J.D. tries to comfort Casey. When they all crowd into the entry hall, Mrs. Tyson is coming down the stairs carrying a basin. She, too, is crying.)

Chris: "Mrs. Tyson?"

Mrs. Tyson: "I'm so sorry, Chris."

(Fear clenches in Chris' gut like a cold fist. He turns to go up the stairs and sees Mrs. Wilkes at the top starting down. She has been crying and sorrow is deeply etched on her face.)

Chris: "What's going on, Mrs. Wilkes? Where's Catherine?"

Mrs. Wilkes: "Upstairs. I'm so sorry, dear boy."

Chris: (shouting in frustration) "Why the Hell is everyone sorry?"

Mrs. Wilkes: "You didn't know . . ."

Chris: (on the verge of shaking Mrs. Wilkes) "Didn't know what? Will someone please tell me what's going on around here? Is something wrong? Is Catherine hurt?"

Mrs. Wilkes: "Catherine will be fine. . . Unfortunately, she lost the baby she was carrying."

(Thunderstruck, Chris slumps against the staircase wall; tears in his eyes. In the hallway below, the others take this news almost as badly as does Chris. Josiah closes his eyes and offers up a silent prayer. Without another word, Chris flies up the stairs and into their bedroom where Mary and Inez are straightening up. By silent agreement, the two women leave the room touching Chris on the shoulder and hand as they pass him. As the door closes softly behind them, he walks over to the bed where Catherine, looking pale and drawn, lies sleeping. The white nightgown she is wearing only serves to heighten her paleness. Her gold wedding band stands out against the whiteness of her cool hand that Chris gently takes into the warmth of his. The moment he touches her, her eyes flutter open and fill with tears. Unable to stand the pain he sees in Catherine's eyes, Chris pulls her into his arms and holds her tightly as they both cry out their sorrow at their loss. . .

Downstairs, the mood is very somber. Mrs. Wilkes insists that the men sit down and eat something after their ordeal, but no one has much of an appetite. Nevertheless, between Mrs. Wilkes, Mrs. Tyson, Nettie, Mary, and Inez, they manage to get a little food into Vin, Ezra, Buck, J.D., Nathan, Josiah, and Judge Travis. Knowing full well that Chris will not come downstairs to eat, Mrs. Wilkes asks Mrs. Tyson to prepare a tray for him. When it is ready, the ever-wise Mrs. Wilkes asks Buck to take it up to Chris in the hope he can convince Chris to eat something. When Buck eases open the door to Catherine's and Chris' bedroom, Chris has crawled into the bed beside Catherine and is holding her tightly Mercifully, they are both asleep. Leaving the tray by the bed, Buck goes back downstairs to join the others. . .

Ezra and Inez, both restless, take a walk around the small lake not far from the house. Ezra's arm is around her waist and her offers her his handkerchief as tears begin to fall from her beautiful brown eyes.)

Inez: "Catherine and Chris have lost their baby because of a mad woman! It is not fair, Ezra!"

Ezra: "Not much in life is, Inez."

Inez: "But this . .This is so tragic, no?"

Ezra: "Indeed. Hopefully, Catherine and Chris will be able to have other children one day."

Inez: "Mrs. Wilkes believes this is so, but it does not diminish the pain of losing this child."

Ezra: "No, it doesn't. Further proof that life is fleeting and one never knows what is around the next corner. . . I am very grateful that you were not harmed. That is a loss from which I am not sure I would recover."

Inez: "I, too, am happy that you were not injured. I have come to care a great deal for you, Ezra, and it would be painful to me had you been hurt in any way."

(Ezra stops walking and turns Inez to face him. Reaching up, he gently cups her face in one hand.)

Ezra: "When I learned Kettering's men had you in their vile clutches, I wanted to kill them. I'm in love with you, Inez. I believe you have strong feelings for me, as well. If you do not, then tell me now and I won't bother you ever again."

Inez: ""I cannot tell you that, Ezra. You see, I am in love with you, too."

(Mary and Vin have decided to remain at the ranch for a while; Mary to help Mrs. Tyson and Mrs. Wilkes, who has also elected to remain, with Catherine, and Vin to help with Chris. After being assured that they will be kept abreast of Catherine's recovery, everyone else departs the ranch later that afternoon. Mary, Vin, Mrs. Wilkes, and Mrs. Tyson are having coffee in the huge kitchen and discussing how to best work through this.)

Mrs. Wilkes: "I'm sure that young man was just as exhausted as everyone else, but he needs to eat something. He simply cannot sit up there twenty-four hours a day."

Vin: "You tell him that, Mrs. Wilkes. Where Catherine's concerned, Chris is gonna' do what _he _thinks best and everybody else be damned. Right now he wants to be with his wife. Reckon I'd do the same thing."

Mary: "But Mrs. Wilkes is right, Vin. He has to eat."

Vin: "Tell you what. I'll see what I can do about getting' some supper in him if it'll set you ladies' minds at ease."

Mrs. Wilkes: "Thank you, dear, it would make me feel much better."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There's still a few chapters in this story coming, please be patient. Also, I've received a couple of emails expressing interest in an A/U ATF story involving Catherine. I'm thinking about it, but would like to know there's some solid interest out there as I'd planned another installment of "Larabee's Lady" to get ALL our guys with the right lady. Michelle


	26. Chapter 26

"**LARABEE'S LADY: FOR BETTER OR WORSE" – CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: For Better or Worse"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Part III of "Larabee's Lady" focuses on Catherine and Chris settling into married life and a new romance developing between Mary and Vin. Oh, and hopefully, a surprise or two!

Date Written: October 18, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Catherine stirs and shifts as she awakens and opens her eyes to find her husband lying beside her, propped up on one arm and looking down at her.)

Catherine: "How long have I been asleep?"

Chris: "A while. Feelin' better?"

Catherine: "I feel a little stronger, but I think I'll always have this ache in my heart, Chris."

Chris: "I know, Baby. I wish there was something I could do to take that hurt away from you."

Catherine: "You lost a child, too, Chris. Another child. I can't imagine the pain you must be going through. I'm so sorry. I knew I was pregnant. I realized it a few days ago but I wanted to be absolutely sure before I told you. I should have done something to protect our baby."

Chris: "What, Catherine? What could you have done any differently? Sweetheart, please don't do this to yourself. Sometimes . . Sometimes things just happen and we don't always understand why. This baby wasn't meant to be."

Catherine: "I wanted this baby so much, Chris. I wanted to give you another child."

Chris: "I know you did, Baby, and we'll have children, Catherine. The important thing is that you're all right. God, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Catherine: "I love you. . . . Chris?"

Chris: "Hmmm?"

Catherine: "I think I smell Mrs. Tyson's pot roast. Think we could go downstairs and get some?"

Chris: "Mrs. Wilkes and Mrs. Tyson would kill me if you walked two feet let alone all the way to the dining room."

Catherine: "I don't think they'd get too upset if you carried me."

Chris: "Well, then, Mrs. Larabee, your wish is my command."

(Vin is just setting his foot on the bottom stair to go up and try to convince Chris to come down and eat when he glances up and sees Chris, Catherine in his arms, starting down the top of the stairs. Grinning, Vin calls out to Mary who is in the dining room.)

Vin: "Better tell Mrs. Tyson to set two more places, Mary."

Mary: (walking out to the bottom of the stairs) "Why would I want to do that? Oh, Mrs. Wilkes is going to have a fit."

Mrs. Wilkes: (joining them) "What am I going to have a fit about, Mary? Catherine Larabee! What are you doing out of bed?"

Catherine: "I'm starving, Mrs. Wilkes, and . . I wanted to be with my friends for a while/. I promise Chris has carried me the whole way."

Mrs. Wilkes: "Yes, well, I suppose it'll be all right. Eloise always "bounced back" quickly when we were younger. I suppose you've inherited that from her. You just make sure you don't drop her, young man!"

Chris: (trying his best to smother a grin) "Yes, Ma'am."


	27. Chapter 27

"**LARABEE'S LADY: FOR BETTER OR WORSE" – CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: For Better or Worse"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Part III of "Larabee's Lady" focuses on Catherine and Chris settling into married life and a new romance developing between Mary and Vin. Oh, and hopefully, a surprise or two!

Date Written: October 18, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(In spite of her eagerness to get out of bed, Catherine tires very quickly and Chris carries her back upstairs as soon as they've finished eating. Somewhere along the way during dinner, not only did Catherine's strength fade, but her spirit did, as well. Telling their friends goodnight, Chris carries his wife back upstairs and joins her in their bed. Pulling her close, he does his best to comfort her as she cries herself to sleep. Only when he is sure that she is sleeping does he allow the tears he's been holding back to flow. . .

Mary and Vin bid the older ladies goodnight and walk out onto the porch. Vin watches his wife as she walks over to lean against one of the columns in the front of the house with a sorrow-filled expression on her face.)

Vin: "They'll be all right, you know."

Mary: "I know. I just wish there was something we could do to help them."

Vin: "Reckon the only thing that's goin' to help them is time. That and havin' people around who care about them."

Mary: "Miles was going to kill you, you know. We overheard him telling Ella that he was going to make me watch while he had you whipped until your back was cut to bloody pieces. He wanted me to beg for your life. I would have done it. If things had not turned out the way they have, I would have gotten down on my knees and begged him for your life!"

(Mary is shaking and on the verge of tears, and Vin pulls her into his strong arms and holds her close.)

Vin: "Mary, don't cry, Sweetheart."

Mary: "I can't help it, Vin. I love you so much! Just the thought of anything happening to you . . ."

Vin: "Shhh, Mary, I'm okay. It's over. Everything's gonna' be all right now."

Mary: "I hope so, Vin, God, I hope so."


	28. Chapter 28

"**LARABEE'S LADY: FOR BETTER OR WORSE" – CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: For Better or Worse"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Part III of "Larabee's Lady" focuses on Catherine and Chris settling into married life and a new romance developing between Mary and Vin. Oh, and hopefully, a surprise or two!

Date Written: October 18, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Days pass and Catherine slowly recovers from her miscarriage, but her heart remains heavy. Chris spends a great deal of time at the ranch with her as he is hurting, too, and they need each other more than ever before. Three weeks after losing the baby, Catherine is more or less back to normal physically, but she is also extremely quiet and withdrawn. One afternoon as she is watching Farley working with some of the horses in one of the corrals, Chris rides up on Pony and leading Rebel. When Catherine looks up at him questioningly, he gazes back at her steadily.)

Catherine: "We going for a ride?"

Chris: "We're going to Catherine's Cove."

Catherine: "Now?"

Chris: "Right not. I've already told Mrs. Tyson we'll be gone a few days and sent a message to Vin."

Catherine: "I'll need to go back to the house to get some things."

Chris: "Already done. I had Mrs. Tyson get some things together for you. Come on, Catherine. We need this."

Catherine: "Yes, we do."

(They finally reach the cabin and Catherine unpacks their saddlebags while Chris gets the horses settled. By the time he's finished and gets back inside, the temperature has dropped and it has begun to rain. A warm fire blazes in the fireplace but Catherine is no where to be seen. . .

Vin makes it inside just as the bottom drops out and rain begins to fall in icy sheets. Billy hears him enter the house and runs to meet him. Scooping Billy up into his arms and giving him a big hug, Vin carries the little boy into the kitchen where Mary is cooking supper. Both her men give Mary a kiss and Vin sets Billy down so he can return to the game he was playing.)

Vin: "Got a note from Chris today. He's taking Catherine to Catherine's Cove."

Mary: "I'm glad. They need to get away for a few days. . . I talked with Inez today. She and Ezra are getting very serious. I wouldn't be surprised if there isn't another wedding in the very near future."

Vin: "Well, I'm glad for Ezra, but Buck's gonna' be a force to be reckoned with."

Mary: "Buck is in love with Louisa Perkins and no other woman will be able to measure up."

Vin: "Louisa Perkins chose a career over Buck. Don't make a man feel to good when a woman does some fool thing like that."

Mary: "Fool thing? I'm the editor of the town newspaper. I consider that a career."

Vin: (realizing he has made a huge, huge tactical error) "And you do a real fine job with the newspaper, Mary."

Mary: "You consider a woman having a career a 'fool thing'. (a statement; not a question.)

Vin: "Didn't say that."

Mary: "No, but you were thinking it, Vin Tanner."

Vin: "Now, Mary, don't go getting' yourself all worked up."

(Billy, having heard the raised voices, runs into the kitchen.)

Billy: "Are you all having a fight?"

(Mary and Vin answer at the same time.)

Mary: "Yes!"

Vin: "No!"

Billy: "Grown ups are silly."

(And he runs back to the front room laughing at them. Mary and Vin look at each other for a moment and start laughing themselves.)

Mary: "Well, I guess he told us."

Vin: "Guess he did. Mary, I just think Louisa might have at least _thought_ about stayin' here and marryin' Buck. "

Mary: "She really didn't take much time to think about his proposal, did she? I just feel so badly for him, Vin. First it was Catherine and Chris, then you and me, and now, Inez and Ezra . . I guess I just love you so much that I want all my friends to be as happy as we are."

Vin: (casting her a promising look) "I'm gonna' go play with Billy so he'll be worn out and ready for bed after supper."

Mary: (laughing) "You do that."

(Chris opens the door to the bedroom just as Catherine throws another log onto the fire in that room. When she stands up and turns to face him, the backlight from the fire makes the white lacy gown she's wearing nearly transparent and all her lush curves stand out. Her eyes have darkened to a deeper emerald green and he sees the want there. A split-second later, he has her in his arms and is kissing her soundly. Pulling back he looks down into her eyes and, once again, thanks God for the precious woman in his arms.)

Chris: "I want you so badly, Catherine, but I don't want to hurt you. Are you sure it's okay?"

Catherine: "I'm very sure. I've missed you, Chris. I've missed making love with you. You won't hurt me. . Unless you deny me this."

Chris: "God, Catherine, I can't deny you anything."

(He fuses his mouth to hers, picks her up and carries her to the huge bed and begins to peel the lacy nightgown from her. She helps him rid himself of his clothes and they are soon skin to skin. It has been too long since they've made love and they are both nearly frantic to lose themselves in each other once again. There is an urgency to their lovemaking that has never been there before and neither of them can seem to slow down. Within minutes, they are both lying entwined in each other's arms, spent and drained as their breathing and heartbeats slowly return to normal. Chris is holding Catherine close and slowly running his hand up and down her naked back, and she is running her fingers over his muscled shoulder and upper arm.)

Chris: "I love you so much. You're my every breath, Catherine, my every heartbeat."

Catherine: "And you're mine. I think I'm going to be okay now, Chris. A part of me will always mourn the child we lost, but I'm praying that God will give us another chance, another baby. I so very much want to have your baby."

Chris: "I know, Sweetheart. We just need to take one day at a time."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I truly appreciate the constructive reviews I have received, but I have also gotten a couple of direct emails that I'm not sure I understand. If you do not like my work, you do not have to read it. Let's play nicely, please. Michelle


	29. Chapter 29

"**LARABEE'S LADY: FOR BETTER OR WORSE" – CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: For Better or Worse"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Part III of "Larabee's Lady" focuses on Catherine and Chris settling into married life and a new romance developing between Mary and Vin. Oh, and hopefully, a surprise or two!

Date Written: October 20, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(Catherine and Chris spend an entire week at their "secret" cabin. A week spent riding over their land, making plans to expand the ranch, skinny dipping in the lake not far from the cabin, going on picnics, and making love. By the tine they return to the ranch, the sparkle has returned to Catherine's eyes and both she and Chris look happier than they've been in a while. After assuring Mrs. Tyson that all is well, the two ride into town. Catherine stops at the newspaper office to see Mary and Chris continues on to the Saloon where he finds the other six.)

Buck: "Well, 'bout time you got back, Stud."

Chris: "Town's still in one piece, I see."

J.D.: "After everything that's happened around here the last couple of months I'd say we're about due for some peace and quiet."

Josiah: "Amen."

Vin: "How's Catherine?"

Chris: "A lot better."

J.D.: "Casey's been worried about her."

Chris: "Tell her to stop worryin', J.D. Catherine's going to be just fine."

(Mary and Billy are both very happy to see Catherine, and Billy sits next to her while she and his mother talk. Mary is a bit apprehensive at first because she doesn't want Catherine to be reminded of her loss, but Catherine is laughing and answering Billy's questions about her horses and Mary soon relaxes. After allowing Billy to spend some time with Catherine, Mary sends him to a friend's house to play.)

Mary: "You look wonderful, Catherine. A week away did you a lot of good."

Catherine: "A week with my husband did me a lot of good. Sometimes I wish we could just move to the cabin and never come back, but, then I realize how selfish that thought is, and besides, I'd miss all my friends."

Mary: "I understand what you mean, though, and the cabin's there when the two of you can get away. . . Are you really okay?"

Catherine: "I wanted that baby so much, Mary, and part of me will always wonder what he or she would have been like. I'm just praying that Chris and I will be able to have children one day."

Mary: "I'm praying for that, too, Catherine."

Catherine: "How are things going with Inez and Ezra?"

Mary: (smiling) "Unless I miss my guess, there's going to be another wedding in Four Corners before long."

(For the next two months, the Seven are only required to deal with minor problems, and everyone and everything is pretty much back to normal. Inez and Ezra's courtship has indeed progressed to the point where he has proposed marriage, and another wedding is being planned. Mrs. Wilkes, once again in her element, has declared that she will provide the flowers for the wedding, including Inez' bouquet from her rose garden. Catherine and Mary, who are going to be Inez' attendants, are busy with Mrs. Wilkes, Nettie and Casey creating a wedding dress for Inez, and the six women are having the time of their lives. A month before the wedding, Chris comes home to find his wife in a somewhat somber mood. Catherine is quiet all through dinner, and Chris is concerned. When they go upstairs, he watches Catherine as she removes her necklace and earrings, hangs up her gown, and sits at her dressing table brushing her honey-blonde hair. There is a somewhat wistful expression on Catherine's face, and it tugs at Chris' heart. Walking up behind her, he takes the brush from her hand and starts brushing her hair for her.)

Chris: "What's wrong?"

Catherine: "What makes you think anything's wrong?"

Chris: "Because I know you, Catherine, inside and out. Something's bothering you."

(Catherine stands up and walks toward the bed slipping her robe off as she goes. Chris lays her brush on the table, and catches her arm before she can slide into the bed. Turning her in his arms, he tilts her face up so he can look into her eyes. The sadness he sees there cuts him to the core.)

Chris: "Please tell me what's wrong. I can't stand seeing you like this."

Catherine: (tears welling in her eyes) "This afternoon, when we were working on Inez' wedding dress, Casey asked Inez if she and Ezra wanted children. A perfectly innocent question. A question that's often asked of brides. . . It nearly tore my heart out, Chris! I thought I had put losing the baby behind me, but I guess I haven't"

Chris: "Give yourself time, Sweetheart. Losing a child isn't something you get over in a few months."

Catherine: "No, it's not, and I'm not the only one who lost a child. I haven't been there for you as much as I should have been."

Chris: "Yes, you have, the important thing is that we have each other and we always will. We'll have children one day, Catherine, we'll tell them about Adam and the baby we lost so they'll understand just how much they were wanted; how much they're loved."


	30. Chapter 30

"**LARABEE'S LADY: FOR BETTER OR WORSE" – CHAPTER THIRTY**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: For Better or Worse"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: Part III of "Larabee's Lady" focuses on Catherine and Chris settling into married life and a new romance developing between Mary and Vin. Oh, and hopefully, a surprise or two!

Date Written: October 20, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

(The night before Inez' and Ezra's wedding, Catherine and Chris host a dinner party in honor of the couple at the ranch. After dinner, there is dancing, and Catherine looks stunning in an off-the-shoulder gown of ecru lace over rust silk. Mary is equally beautiful in a cap-sleeved gown of aqua blue, and Inez is dazzling in amber silk. As the three young women stand together talking, Mrs. Wilkes joins Chris, Vin, and Ezra who are watching their ladies from across the room. Mrs. Wilkes smiles in smug satisfaction as she takes in the expressions on the handsome young men's faces.)

Mrs. Wilkes: "Well, gentlemen, you have all done extremely well for yourselves. Your ladies are very beautiful. In fact, they're all glowing."

Ezra: "Indeed they are, Mrs. Wilkes. I doubt there are three finer examples of femininity in the country."

Mrs. Wilkes: "Love does wondrous things for people. I certainly hope you three know exactly how fortunate you are."

Vin: "Yes, Ma'am, reckon we do."

Mrs. Wilkes: "Do you, indeed? We shall see. Mr. Larabee, kindly escort me to the punch table."

Chris: (offering the older woman his arm) "Yes, Ma'am."

(When they have walked out of earshot of Vin and Ezra, Mrs. Wilkes stops and turns to look speculatively at Chris.)

Mrs. Wilkes: "I had my doubts about you when you first came here, young man, but I doubt no more. You are a good man; good for out town and good for Catherine. I'm certain you were a good father to your son, and will be a good father to the children you and Catherine will have. Take care of her, Mr. Larabee."

Chris: (looking at Mrs. Wilkes rather oddly) "I plan to, Mrs. Wilkes. Catherine is the most precious thing in my life."

(The next day dawns with blue skies and plenty of sunshine, and Inez' and Ezra's wedding is beautiful. As has become something of a tradition, the reception is held at the ranch, and it seems the whole town has turned out. A carriage arrives shortly before Inez and Ezra depart for their honeymoon, and the singly occupant slowly works their way to the front of the crowd. When Inez throws her bouquet, it lands neatly in the newcomer's hands. Broad smiles break out on the faces of the Seven and their ladies as they realize that Louisa Perkins is holding Inez' bouquet and smiling broadly at Buck who wastes no time in kissing her right there in front of everybody.)

Mrs. Wilkes: "Well, my roses have done it again!"

J.D.: "Ma'am?"

Mrs. Wilkes: "My roses, of course. Catherine's bouquet was made with my roses. Mary caught it and then got married. Mary's bouquet was made with my roses. Inez caught it and she's married. Inez' bouquet was made with my roses, and . . ."

Josiah: "Beggin' your pardon, Ma'am, but that, (he points to Louisa and Buck), is divine intervention."

(After the chaos of Inez and Ezra departing settles down, Louisa is welcomed and Buck couldn't be happier. The party continues and Mary and Vin , finding Catherine and Chris standing off to the side of one of the food tables, walk over to join them. Both Mary and Vin have strange looks on their faces, and they seem somewhat hesitant.)

Mary: "Catherine, I, .We have something to tell you both. We wanted to wait until after the wedding so as not to steal Inez' day, but now, . . well, I'm not sure how,"

Catherine: "Just say you're going to have a baby."

(Both Mary and Vin look thunderstruck at Catherine's calm statement. Mary's fear that the news would upset Catherine and Chris proves to be unfounded as they are both grinning at her and Vin.)

Mary: "I . . How did you know?"

Chris: "Mrs. Wilkes told us."

Vin: "Mrs. Wilkes? Now how did she know Mary was expectin?"

Mrs. Wilkes: (having walked up behind them) "Why, the same way I know Catherine is carrying another child, of course. Are all you people blind?"

Mary: "You're . . . Oh my God. When?"

Catherine: "In about seven months. You?"

Mary: "In about seven months."

(The two young women look at one another, then at their husbands, burst into laughter, and stroll away arm in arm which thoroughly confuses Chris and Vin. Mrs. Wilkes, however, understands exactly what the two younger women are thinking.)

Chris: "What just happened?"

Mrs. Wilkes: "I do believe your wives are looking forward to the next few months. May I suggest you both do everything you possibly can to keep your ladies happy?"

(Mrs. Wilkes strolls away looking very pleased with herself leaving Chris and Vin _still_ trying to figure out what just happened. Needless to say, the next several months are going to prove to be very interesting in Four Corners; particularly since it appears that there will be another wedding in the not too distant future.)

Story Complete

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I couldn't leave Catherine and Chris in misery, and I decided that Mary and Vin's baby would need a playmate. There is another installment of "Larabee's Lady" coming. There are still two of the boys who need a happy ending! Michelle


End file.
